


What is needed but unexpected

by LittleWolf95



Series: To build a family [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Beheaded Cousins, Enemies to Friends, Families of Choice, Flashbacks, How Do I Tag, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 24,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolf95/pseuds/LittleWolf95
Summary: They have lived together for an two weeks now and tensions are still high, however, as time passes and bonds form, they find themselves being able to tolerate each other a lot more....to the point that when push comes to shove, they will stand by each other.





	1. Family?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I read somewhere that historians believe that Katherine Howard could have only been 17 at the time of her execution so that's the age I decided to use for this particular piece.
> 
> Trigger Warning: mentions/implied sexual assault, panic attacks and mentions of blood.

** _Trigger Warning: mentions/implied sexual assault, panic attacks and mentions of blood._ **

  
  


She didn't want to appear weak, especially since the other queen seemed to look at her like a baby. Sure, she was seventeen years old but she also had been through just as much shit as they had in their past lives. However, even now as everything settled down between the queens, she still couldn't find herself trusting any of them.

Weakness got you hurt, after all. Just look at Maddox, she had been young and powerless against him and look where that got her? Look where trusting any of them had gotten her. However, on nights like tonight, Katherine Howard really wished she  _ did _ have someone to trust because despite trying to play it cool...the nightmares still came and she could still feel the ax slicing through her skin.

  
  


_ Does Anne ever experience this? _

She couldn't help but wonder as she sat there, blankets pulled up over her head as she tried to keep herself from panicking in the dark room. 

It was like she could feel the hands still touching her, still feel the cold, stale air that had drifted through her cell. She had to get out of there, she had to remind herself that she wasn't still in the tower.

She slowly slide from the bed although she could feel her legs trembling beneath her, just like they had the day she was led to the scaffold. 

_ Would anyone even care? Would Anna even care? After all Maddox claimed he cared but he took advantage of you. Everyone took advantage of you and you were the one who paid the ultimate price for it! _

The voice at the back of her mind taunted and she swore she felt the air around her grow colder as bile rose into her throat.

  
  


_______★_______

  
  


"And this makes no freaking sense ...Ugh...Why is it so hard to focus tonight?" Anne grumbled as she ripped another page from her journal, removing her earphones for only a moment in order to go get something from the fridge, although she paused mid step when she heard what sounded like crying.

_ What the hell? _

Slowly Anne made her way down from her attic–turned–bedroom, only to feel her blood chill in her veins as she realized that the crying was coming from the door right by the steps. Why was Katherine crying? She wondered, however a slight sting of phantom pain along her scar reminded her of a very good reason why.

_ I probably should get someone. _

But something about the desperation in the younger girl's sobbing kept her rooted in place for a mere minute before she lightly knocked on the door.

"Katherine?" 

She called, only to receive a slightly louder sob in return.

_ Okay Anne, what would you do if this was Lizzie?  _

She found herself wondering, although she forced down the bitter sadness that filled her at the very thought of that name. She could grieve her losses later, she knew, but right now Katherine needed someone and since she was the closest thing that she real family, Anne figured it probably should be her.

With that thought, she slowly opened the door to find her cousin sitting on the floor, hands wrapped around the front of her neck as if something was choking her as she sobbed.

The sight broke Anne's heart.

_ How could I be so stupid. Of course she has nightmares about it...She had it so much worse than me but I never even thought to try to talk to her...To check on her. We're family and I just…. _

Anne berated herself mentally as she crept closer.

"Kat? What's wrong?" 

She asked, already having an idea but hoping to call the teen's attention toward her. 

"Sorry ...I ...It's…." The girl began, although she couldn't seem to get the words out so Anne spoke again.

"I'm going to put my hand on your shoulder, okay? I want you to focus on my touch and voice. I won't hurt you, I promise." 

  
  


Anne waited for a nod before she stepped closer, kneeling on the floor beside the younger queen and slowly running a hand down her shoulder.

"Talk to me Kat, tell me what's wrong so I can help."

Anne was expecting anything but having the girl jerk away from her, fearful eyes glaring at her.

"What do you want? To have something to gossip about with the others later?" 

  
  


The girls voice was so uncharacteristically full of bitterness that it caught Anne off guard, but only for a second. 

"No," she began, slowly drawing out the word as she watched the girl's expression "I heard you crying and thought you could use the company. I know that Anna has been a life saver for me."

"You mean…" 

Katherine began, only to trail off as she closed her eyes again. Her scar burned now and she could remember the faces and sight of blood before her memory ended.

Anne barely had time to move before her cousin was sick, sitting behind her and holding her hair back as much as possible without touching Kat's neck.

"Mh-hm." 

Anne responded, slowly moving one hand to her upper arm as not to freak her out any farther and added:

"It's okay, just focus on me okay? You're okay, no one will ever hurt you again." 

She felt Katherine stiffen at those words before she said in a broken, quivering tone 

"you don't care ...No one does. Just leave me alone."

Anne thought about obeying the request but ultimately decided against it when another sob shot through the younger Queen's throat.

"No one cares? What about Anna? She's been worried about you, you know.” Anne responded, gingerly moving a hand through her cousin’s hair as she added “I think that’s a sure sign that someone cares. hell, I know we’re not close but even I care about you.”

Anne knew the girl probably wouldn't believe her, especially not with the argument that all of them had collectively gotten into a week ago, but if she had felt guilty for shouting at anyone, it was Katherine.

After all, Katherine and Anna were the only ones she didn't have a reason to dislike—even if Aragon did have reason to say what she had in the past and present. However, Katherine's next words set a lightbulb off in Anne's head.

"Why? What do you want?" 

  
  


It all added up then. katherine's solo, the panic, the sudden belief no one cared. The realization cause Anne's stomach to turn.

  
  


"I only want you to be happy. You didn't deserve any of the shit that happened to you and now that we have a chance to start over, you deserve all the happiness in the world."

That was all that it seemed to take for the dam to finally break and Katherine broke down. 

"Is it okay if I hug you?" Anne questioned, not wanting to cross a line and upset girl more. However, Anne didn't have to wait for an answer as her cousin turned and practically collapsed into her. 

_ If any of those bastards reincarnate and so much as look at her the wrong way I will kill them. She was literally just a girl when everything went to hell for her and I'll be damned if I let anyone hurt her again.  _

  
  


_______★_______

"I'm sorry."

Katherine muttered as soon as she could control herself, scooting away from her older cousin who just sent her a grin.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, babes. We're family, yeah? Besides. If anyone gets it... It's me." Anne retorted, before glancing around the still dark room "come on, let's get you cleaned up and I'll clean up this mess." 

Katherine looked for disgust or accusation in Anne's mannerisms but found nothing but the same softness that had been in her tone from the start.

"Yeah, Thanks Anne. I…I mean, its usually not this bad." Katherine began, trying to reassemble the mask of confidence she usually wore, only to feel her cousin let out a huff.

"You shouldn't deal with this shit alone you know, Especially not when you should know Anna would help you. I mean, I get why you didn't come to me because our families were very different rank but like...Talk to someone, ya know?" 

Katherine slightly flinched at the semi-lecture but nodded anyway as the older girl put an arm around her shoulders, guiding her toward the door.

"Go clean up while I take care of here...Then if you're too shaken up to sleep we'll figure something out together, okay?"

  
  


_________★________

Katherine stayed under the shower until her skin was red raw and sore from the heat and constant scrubbing. However as soon as the hot water ran out—and her tears—she got out, still slightly numb from the fright earlier.

When she finally returned to her room she found Anne had—in fact—cleaned everything that needed cleaned and was sitting on the bed.

"You look terrible." 

Her cousin's bluntness caused her to crack a ghost of a smile before walking over to take a seat beside her on the bed.

"I feel terrible. It's like I can still feel them…." Squeezing her eyes shut, Katherine trailed off, only to feel a light flick on the back of her ear 

"You're going to work yourself up again. Why don't we head to my room, get some snacks and watch movies until we pass out? Either way, I am not leaving you alone right now."

  
  


Anne's words sounded almost forigne to the teen, who just nodded. One part of her wanted to trust Anne, wanted to believe that this time—with these people—she could finally have friends who cared about her for who she was, not what she looked like or what they wanted.

But what if Anne wanted something in return? Maybe not the same thing as Maddox or Thomas, but something? 

"Anne? Why do you care? I mean...I am grateful that you bothered to come here but…" Katherine asked after a while, her voice barely more than a whisper however the words died on her lips when an arm wrapping around her shoulders—and accidently too close to her neck—caught her off guard, but she quickly relaxed at what Anne siad next.

"Because for one, you're family and for two, despite what everyone else thinks, I do have a heart. Not everyone expects something in return Kat and I'm sure we'll be great friends, that is if you'll let me?" 

  
  


Katherine couldn't help but return the hug when she heard that.

_ Two.  _ She thought, recalling how Anna had always been as kind as her cousin was being in that moment.  _ I may actually have two real friends this time around. No backstabbing, no power games. Just someone to turn to if I need to. _

"Thank you...I...I Promise I won't mess up." She felt Anne let out a huff.

"Oi, none of that. Family is supposed to love each other through thick and thin, you won't mess up."


	2. Fuel to the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne tells 3 of the other queens what is going on with Katherine Howard but ultimately ends up in an arguement with them. 
> 
> Kat and Anna Share a moment on the stairs while listening to the mess. (And Anna realizes that something up with Kat)

"Guys, we need to talk." 

Aragon wasn't sure what startled her the most the next morning, the fact that Anne looked serious or the fact that she had also just yelled in her ear.

"When don't  _ you _ talk?" She grumbled, ignoring the dirty look she was sent in response from the younger queen.

"You can be bitter later, this is important. It's about Katherine...uh...My  _ cousin _ Katherine." Anne retorted before sitting on the counter that ran along the far wall.

"What about Howard?"

This was all it took for Anne to launch into the events of the previous night and even Aragon had to recognize the amount of concern that the usually immature woman displayed when she spoke, reminding her all too much of the girl's time as her lady in waiting.

  
  


"My question is why Howard didn't go to Anna? they seem close." Jane questioned once Anne was done talking, earning a sigh from the green queen

  
  


"Because for whatever forsaken reason she thinks everyone is going to tire of her and I would blame Henry but I  ** _don't_ ** think he is the only reason...and as much as I don't trust either you or Parr with a  _ dog _ , let alone my cousin, but I don't think I can handle this by myself." 

  
  


Anne retorted and Aragon was about to jump to her goddaughter's defense when the Catherine in question spoke up.

"Look, we all did shit back then to survive. We've got a new start so can we all agree just to be better people and stop digging up the past at every given moment?" Parr retorted and if looks could kill, Anne would have had her buried in that moment.

"Do you think that Elizabeth ever had the chance to do that!" 

_________★_________

  
  


Anna stood on the stairs, rolling her eyes as she listened to what could only be compared to a train crash of voices coming from the kitchen, the combination of words like  _ yellow  _ and  _ funeral _ signalling that this argument would be going on for a while and that she could forget about finding breakfast.

"What's going on?" 

Katherine's voice made her jump slightly as it came from behind her, growing worried when she turned to greet the youngest of the youngest of the queens, who still looked worse for wear with bloodshot eyes and a half asleep expression.

  
  
  


"The usual Catherine, Catherine, Jane, Boleyn bullshit." She answered, unable to keep the annoyance from her tone as she added "Why don't we get dressed and go buy something for breakfast? I'm pretty sure going in there right now would be sucide."

Katherine let out a groan at that, leaning her head against Anna's shoulder as she muttered

"Why did we have to know everything that each other was involved in? I mean I get that we have to work together now but…I'm starting to think whatever brought us back has a twisted sense of humor." Katherine trialed off, only to feel her long time friend laugh silently.

"Agreed, the whole issue between Anne, Aragon and Jane is enough to drive a saint to drink without the added Parr drama." Anna said, pausing as she heard a loud swear come from Aragon before adding "Either that or their spirits argued so much that the higher power sent them back for therapy." 

  
  


Anna relaxed a bit when she heard the nearly silent giggle that came from the teen then.

  
  


_________★_________

  
  


"Stop making excuses!" Anne practically bellowed, watching as Catherine Parr gave a sigh.

"I'm not! What happened was horrible and I regret it every day. I should have done more! Should have stopped him, should have seen where it was going and sent her away before it got bad, but I did care about her. Despite what you may have thought." 

Parr snapped before turning on her heel and storming from the room.

Anne was left still fuming and teary eyed at the thought of her daughter—whom she didn't see grow past the age of three—being hurt in any matter, especially not in the same way as Katherine had been.

Everyone else had grown quiet during their exchange, Jane and the other Catherine both thinking about how they would react if the tables had turned and it would have been their own children in question.

"Anne, maybe you should…" Jane was the first to speak, concern written across her face as she took notice of how Anne was shaking.

"Don't...Just don't…" Anne snarled, putting a wide distance between her and the blonde as she headed toward the door, slamming it behind her.

  
  



	3. A family face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Kat have a bit of a heart to heart while Anne runs into someone she doesn't expect to see.

Anna couldn't stop the warning bells that were going off in her head every time she glanced over at Katherine, who had acted so lively the previous week. What had changed? Why hadn't she talked to her about it?

Her mind raced with thoughts and what if's. Sure, in the heat of the moments cross words had passed between them but on numerous occasions it had been followed by Kat apologizing straight away or Anna doing so once the anger had left. So surely, that could not have been it?

"You're quiet today." She commented, calling the other girl's attention from whatever thought she was lost in.

"Huh? Oh sorry, guess I was in another world there. What were you saying?" 

Anna inwardly sighed as she draped an arm around the teen's shoulders.

"You know you can tell me if something is up, yeah?" 

It didn't surprise her when she felt Kat leaned against her but the way the girl's eyes seemed to glaze over at the simple statement did.

"I know Anna...But sometimes ...It's just so hard to talk about, especially with some of the thoughts running through my head at every hour of the day." 

The confession both caught the German off guard and answered some of the worries she had for the girl. 

"Just know that I'm here. No matter what." 

Anna was relieved to see Katherine's expression lighten slightly, a shy, ghost of a smile slowly making its way across her face.

"You always were Anna. I always looked forward to your visits because you were the one person who didn't seem to look down on me. Remember our first night in this world? You kept me from completely freaking out...and I never thanked you for it." Katherine began but Anna only nudged her.

"Hey, none of that.friends help each other. I may have been powerless in the past but now I'll be damned if I let anyone hurt you."

________★________

  
  


Anne didn't care that it was raining, she didn't care if she got sick or not, she just had to get out of that house before she either hit someone or suffocate–whichever came first. Pausing outside of a small park, she tried to catch her breath and calm down.

Yet she couldn't get the images of Kat out of her head and couldn't stop imagining her Elizabeth in the same position. How could Parr had let such a thing happen? It didn't matter if Elizabeth had continued to write letters to her, it didn't matter if those letters had been affectionate. Parr should have done more, Parr should have paid more attention.

Anne could feel herself trembling the more she thought about it.

She knew that things were different in those days, she knew that they all had done things they now regretted in hindsight but the idea of a thirteen or fourteen years old feeling unsafe in her own home because of the advances of her stepfather made her feel a whole new level of twisted anger.

Both at Thomas Seymour and Catherine Parr.

  
  


Anne didn't know how long she had stood there, letting the rain wash away her tears as they fell, her mind racing to what had possibly happened to her daughter after her execution. Had anyone else ever tried to hurt her? Had she had a happy childhood?

However just as the thoughts were beginning to get too much, the sound of loud bickering began to make its way toward her.

"Well the so called map has gotten us lost for the past hour! Are you sure you even know how to read that thing?" 

The voice caused Anne to freeze, Anne knew that voice. 

"Oh, I can read it just fine if you two imbeciles would shut up for five seconds to let me actually focus!"

Scratch that she knew both of the voices. Turning toward the noise, she locked eyes with one of the few people from her previous life that she had missed more than anything.

Anne couldn't explain it. Even with different bodies and voices, she knew these people—or at least this one in particular.

  
  
  


"Margaret?"

  
  


Time felt as though it had stood still as Anne watched the woman's eyes widen then glisten unnaturally as she took a step closer.

"Anne? Anne Bolyen?" 

  
  
  



	4. Pink?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat and Anna cause mild inconvenience and Aragon can't resist taking a jab at Anne.
> 
> Warning:slightly lewd joke but it's literally Anne taking Aragon's comment out of context

"Can I ask why on Earth you two decided to walk all the way back here in the rain instead of catching a cab?" Aragon grumbled, tossing towels to Anna and Katherine—both who were trying to walk across the kitchen tile without slipping.

"Not our fault we got caught in the rain!" Katherine retorted, only for Aragon to have to take hold of her arm to keep her from falling.

"Perhaps not but you two walked all the way back here, in a thunderstorm no less. Are you trying to catch your deaths from pneumonia?" 

She tried to ignore the way that the teenager rolled her eyes—an obvious trait she shared with Bolyen.

"It's too warm to catch pneumonia! Stop being so sour!" 

Yep, definitely related to Bolyen. 

"I will, when the lot of you stop making dumb decisions! They make buses for a reason!" 

Aragon couldn't deny her amusement at the look she got sent from the girl, who reminded her too much—in that moment—of her cousin when they had first met all those years ago.

"When you two change, you need to mop up this mess! Someone's going to end up breaking a hip!" She added,waiting until she was alone to chuckle at the sight of them.

I could barely handle a teenaged Bolyen...God help us if Howard is anything like her. She thought just as the door flew open, bouncing off the wall.

"Aragon! You'll never guess who I saw today!" 

Anne's voice jolted Aragon from her thoughts, causing her to glare over at the younger queen, only to burst out laughing when the excitable woman slipped in a puddle.

"Oh I wish I had a camera." She commented, earning a huff.

"Yeah, yeah, Karma's a bitch. Now help me up, I have something important to tell you." Anne muttered, slightly flushed from embarrassment, but otherwise unhurt.

"Only this once because I'm curious about what or who was so important you almost broke the door." Aragon responded, rolling her eyes as she helped the other queen to her feet.

________★________

"You know Jane and the Catherines are going to think this is witchcraft, right?" Anna snickered as Katherine locked the door to the bathroom behind them.

"Oh who cares!" 

Anna was glad that whatever the cloud had been over the teenaged queen had seemed to have lifted during their day out, however Anna also recognized the glint in the girl's eye and it worried her.

Especially since it was a complete contrast to her earlier mood, but if something as simple as experimenting with modern fashion gave the girl some sense of control—or joy—so be it.

"Alright, but when someone throws a Bible at you, don't blame me." 

________★________

"I wonder how many others came back?" Parr commented as soon as she heard the news, although the way her expression lit up told how excited she was at the idea of meeting up with one of her closest confidants.

"Hopefully not a certain dick brain." Aragon retorted, earning a sound of agreement from Anne, who then retorted

"I can name several dick brains I would rather not see reincarnated in this world again." 

Jane shifted slightly at the tone, recalling all too well how it seemed that even Anne's family had turned against her during those last days, her own father being part of the investigation.

"So what time are we supposed to meet them?" Parr asked, breaking through the silence that then threatened to cripple them.

"Seven-ish. We have four hours." Anne answered just as a shriek was heard from upstairs.

________★________

"Google how to remove hair dye. We need to clean this up before the others see it!" 

"Fucking shit. It got on my pants!"

Jane was confused at what they could be talking about however that didn't stop her from knocking on the door.

"What the world are you two doing in there?" She called, only to nearly be knocked away from the door by Anne, who shouted in a tone that was between teasing and protective

"Yeah we heard shouting!" 

This was followed by some mumbled curses from the confines of the bathroom and the sound of the lock clicking.

"I promise I'll clean it up." Katherine stated as she slid open the door, revealing the sink was covered in some kind of disgusting smelling liquid and that she the teen had her hair hidden beneath a towel.

"Oi, what did you do this time? I swear, one Bolyen is enough ...We don't need two of you." Aragon questioned, arching a brow as the teen shifted slightly before removing the towel.

________★________

Katherine waited for them to freak out, to be told that she was wrong, that she wasn't being lady-like. However, Anne was the first to speak.

"Looks cool cuz but I'm the spontaneous one, don't try to take my spot. Okay?" 

The joke was enough to get her to relax and enough to earn an amused huff from Aragon.

"I doubt pink hair will steal any glory from you, Boleyn. You'd just steal it with that big mouth of yours." 

"Are you still mad that he liked it better with me? It was five hundred years ago! Besides, he probably…."

Anne began to retort before Katherine grabbed her arm.

"Can you two ever go one minute without arguing? Didn't you do that enough with Henry?" 

For several minutes no one spoke, then Aragon broke the silence.

"Hey, Boleyn has been a pain in my ass for a long time. If she can't take a dose of her own medicine then that's her problem. Isn't my fault she has a dirty mind."

"I know what you meant!" Anne argued, causing Katherine to flinch since she was standing right in front of the nearly shouting woman.

"I meant you have a lack of volume control but i guess if the shoe fits, wear it!"


	5. Questions

She wasn't nervous, she told herself. She had at least met some of these people in passing during her own days in court, and yet she couldn't quell the nervousness she felt as she was getting ready, especially as she tried to do something to hide the thick layer of scar tissue around her neck. 

"Kat? You ready?" Anne called, leaning in the opened doorway although her annoyance softened when she saw what the girl was doing.

"Hang on, I think I can help." She stared before leaving the room, coming back with a wide velvet band in one hand.

"Here, I bought these around a week ago. They don't irritate the skin and they do a good job at hiding it."

Katherine smiled at the gesture, although she shifted nervously as she glanced at it.

"Can you help me put it on?" 

She hated how her voice shook, how just the idea of having someone so close to her neck caused her hair to stand on end. It was just a necklace! It's not like she was was going to garrotte her or something.

"Yeah, sure. If it makes you uncomfortable though tell me. I'll stop and get Anna to come do it." Anne stated, but Katherine didn't trust herself to answer verbally so she just replied with a nod and closed her eyes.

___________★____________

"You know, I like your hair...even if our communal bathroom is now the color of candy floss." Anne commented, earning a small grin as she tightened the clasp a bit. She took note of how the younger girl flinched as her knuckles brushed against the wide band of scar tissue.

"Thanks. I saw this person with this neon green hair and I just...wanted to try, you know?" 

Anne hated the insecurity in the teenagers voice, as if she expected to be rebuked for restyling her hair of all things.

"It suits you." 

Anne said before pulling away and holding out a hand.

"Come on. We'll stick together tonight, yeah?" 

____________★____________

"Oh, you do have a heart." 

Anne commented as she walked toward the cafe they were supposed to meet at only to see Aragon greeting the woman that had introduced herself to Anne as Maria with a hug.

"Go to hell, Boleyn." Maria retorted, earning a snicker from everyone but Maggie who shot her a look.

"Let's be civil, before we make people think we're all insane." Another woman—who Anne recalled had introduced herself earlier as Joan—stated before Anne could respond.

"For the sake of my own image, I'll agree to that. Besides— unlike two other people—I don't fancy standing in the rain." Aragon retorted before leading the way into the cafe, pushing Maria along in front of her. 

"Yeah, keep walking! You know I would win this argument!" Anne called, earning a light shove from Anna.

"Please, for the love of God and all things holy act your age for the night."

____________★____________

She felt like a fish out of water even though everyone made an effort to include her. Everyone else was just too close, had too much to catch up on to really include her much in their conversations.

Maria, Maggie, and Anne were engaged in some kind of drinking contest using some kind of coffee that smelled like it could kill a horse. while Aragon swore she would lock Anne out of the house if she got too hyper.

Needless to say, it made Katherine feel like she was on the outside of the group looking in—even if she knew that they didn't mean to exclude her.

Why did they get a second chance with the people they loved when all her life the people that she had loved either had left her or hurt her? Why had it been impossible for people to genuinely like her for who she was when all the other queens had people that did?

Was there something wrong with her? Was that why no one cared about her side of the story? Why no one had cared that she died? 

"Kat? Are you alright?" Anne's voice shook her from her thoughts, although she only nodded.

"Yeah, I just need some air."


	6. Unneeded

_See? They don't need you, one screw up and you'll just be alone again._

Katherine tried to suppress the thoughts that had been running through her head since Anne had announced the reincarnation of their former ladies. Everyone had been so close, Anne and Maggie having been basically connected at the hip since they had gotten there, further proving the fact that even Anne didn't need her.

Then again, no one really needed nor wanted her.

Not in the long run.

Closing her eyes, she leaned against the far side of the cafe. Why did she dare to hope this would be different? That she could be happy? Idly her hand went to the necklace that Anne had given her as pressure began to build behind her eyes.

_What did I do wrong? Why is it always like this?_

"Kat?" 

The voice jolted Kat from her thoughts, causing her to who around to face Anne who was now standing near her.

"You alright? You bolted out of there like a bat out of hell." 

There was no accusation in her tone, only concern and Katherine cursed herself for wanting to fall for it. 

"Sorry, I'm just not good in crowds." Katherine answered, knowing that was not the complete truth but she wasn't about to bother Anne with the truth, not when she could pretend there was a symbalance of love between them.

Anne only hummed in response before lightly placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, We can get a table off to ourselves if you want? Like I'm sure the others won't mind." 

Kat just shook her head at the offer.

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine." She said, trying to fake a smile although from the look Anne gave her, she didn't believe it.

"Uh-huh, alright little cousin. Let's just get out of this weather." 

Katherine allowed Anne to guide her back inside, the touch and voice always gentle in spite of what the younger girl expected.

She didn't expect the other queens to even notice she was gone, not really, however as soon as they saw her she was met with variations of 'are you alright?'. 

Katherine barely managed a nod as she returned to her seat, feeling the hand on her shoulder squeeze slightly before Anne returned to her seat as well.

Maybe I'm wrong? Maybe this time it is different? I mean ...Anne keeps reminding me that were family and shes being nice? Like she let me stay the night with her and she came to check on me? She thought, although she wouldn't entertain that idea. There was no reason to get her hopes up because it would just hurt ten times worse when this fell through.

_________★________

"She's basically just shut down tonight." Parr commented that night after they got home, causing Anne to groan as she lay back on the couch, legs draped over an annoyed Catherine of Aragon's lap.

"I know. She won't tell me what's wrong and when I asked before she went to bed she practically slammed the door in my face." Anne muttered, only to yelp at a light pinch to the back of her leg sent her rushing to sit up.

"That hurt you stupid…" 

Anne didn't get to finish her statement as Aragon cut her off, scowling as she motioned to the notebook in front of her.

"I'm trying to figure out how we're going to do this show that that those people want us to do but I can't focus with your stinky feet near my face!" 

Catherine Parr rolled her eyes at the two—now bickering—women.

"Guys, focus. We're trying to figure out how to help Kat...and I'm pretty sure if you two kill each other it would do the opposite." 

That was enough for Anne to shut up, although she did cast a last, menacing glare toward Aragon.

"Maybe Anna or Jane would know more about this since Anna actually knows Kat the most and Jane ...Well I'm sure Jane had the perfect life." Anne retorted, earning a groan from both women.

"Oh don't start with all the she was my lady in waiting and took my man shit, you did the same to me!" Aragon retorted, earning a huff.

"Yeah but I died because of her!"

"Yeah well, if it wasn't for Maria i would have died alone! I couldn't even write to my daughter!" 

"Don't blame that on me! It's not like I actually meant for anyone to get hurt! Hell, I Didn't even want to leave France! That's all I really knew! Then my Father ...You know what ...Never mind. You don't care." 

For a moment Anne's flaring temper allowed her mask to slip and the words died in Aragon's throat. She knew the look on Anne's face from so long ago, when Anne was just a girl being appointed to the English court for the first time. 

"Excuse me." 

Anne added quickly in a voice that was barely a whisper as she headed toward the downstairs bathroom, leaving the two Catherine's and the just arriving home Anna.

"Alright, what was that about because even Bolyen is not usually that dramatic?"


	7. Unwanted

Anne lay across her bed, trying to ignore the ache in her chest. She would forever be the whore, the one who broke up a marriage, the one who betrayed her queen. No one ever cared to learn her side of the story, no one ever seemed to remember that she had been engaged to another Henry, Henry Percy to be exact. 

She hadn't even wanted to come to England, but the war had forced her to. 

No, no one would remember how he had been sent away from court when it was found out, how her own father basically had guilted her into accepting the king Henry's proposal. Had she been petty about it? Yes. Had she really wanted to apologize to Catherine of Aragon at multiple points? Also Yes. 

Anne could remember how she enjoyed passing free time with Aragon, how they had gotten along pretty well in those days. And she had given up everything to be closer to the crown, and for what?

She remembered how it felt to find out that her own family had been involved in her trial and execution. 

Her uncle had announced it without even a hint of remorse. 

Everyone had thought she had deserved it and maybe she did.

The more her mind wandered, the more the scar around her neck started to burn and the harder it was for her to keep the tears at bay. 

Why couldn't things have been different? Why did everyone just have to use me as some kind of pawn or scapegoat? Why didn't I deserve to be happy? What did I do to deserve everything that happened? She wondered, not bothering to wipe away the tears that now was spilling over. After all, who would see?

_______★_______

Katherine was lost in her own thoughts, her mind repeating everything from earlier that evening. Why did everyone leave her? Was it something she did? Was there something wrong with her? How long until the other queens grew tired of her?

The thought hurt worse than it should, after all, she hadn't known the queens aside from Anna for long but outside of the arguments that had became heated, they had been nothing but nice to her. 

Anne had been kind enough to give her the necklace to hide the scar, had stayed up with her late in the night after the nightmares had triggered her mind in reliving those painful memories.

Parr and Anna had been the two that had found her after her reincarnation, having been patient even though she was freaking out.

Aragon kept her distance for the most part, but that was more to do with avoiding Anne than anything.

And Jane had been patient outside of those arguments that had happened in the theater, even when Katherine had gotten freaked out over the most mundane things. 

But she couldn't help but think that all of this was an act, that something would come up and she would be brushed to the side, forgotten. She really didn't want to be alone again but if she was destined to be on her own, she would be the one to make the first move.

After all, it wouldn't hurt so much if she knew what she had done to deserve it, right?

_______★_______

"Why is the house quiet for once?" Jane asked as soon as she got home, finding Parr sitting in the living room writing something while Anna was half paying attention to the tv.

"Catherine A is out for a jog after whatever the hell it was happened between her and Boleyn and Katherine with a K is being moody and locked herself in her room." Anna retorted, earning a groan from Jane.

"Of course things go to hell for the house to be quiet." 

She retorted before sighing and adding "Has anyone figured out what we're going to do for the performance? Aragon was supposed to come up with something." 

Anna just pointed toward Parr 

"She's working on it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read so many articles online to find any useful info it wasnt funny....


	8. Scars of ghe past

"Has pain in the ass still not came down?" 

Catherine of Aragon asked as soon as she walked into the living room, finding everyone there but the cousins—whom she assumed where both still upstairs—although the lack of Anne worried her slightly, after all, Anne had lost a chance at seeing her daughter grown and despite their differences Aragon knew that would have taken a toll on any mother.

Even Anne.

"Kat popped down to eat dinner then went back upstairs. Anne...Has ignored everyone calling to her." Jane answered, earning a sigh.

"I'll go see if I can figure out what's going on with Clown girl but Katherine is someone else's problem. I raised one teenager, I am not raising another." She commented before heading toward the steps.

As soon as she was upstairs she was met with a noise that made her really glad that technology hadn't been invented when she had been raising Mary because the music—if it could even be called that—that was coming from the youngest Katherine's room.

_ Dealing with the grown ass woman who acts like a teenager ...not the teenager that is acting like a teenager for once. _ She thought, shaking her head as she made her way down the hall and up the stairs to Anne's room.

She didn't want to admit that she was concerned for the woman who had ruined her life, however, she could still see the scared teenage girl that had came to Europe from France in Anne as well.

Knocking on the door, Aragon waited a moment to hear a muttered "go away." Before she spoke.

"Too bad, I'm not going anywhere until you open this door and stop sulking in your room like a ten year old." Aragon muttered before adding "plus something is bothering you, and don't tell me there isn't because we lived together for too long for me to believe that."

  
  


Finally the lock clicked and the door finally slid open.

"What? Come to enjoy the show?" Anne muttered, causing Aragon to groan inwardly.

_ Lord, please give me the strength to not to beat the snark out of her. _

She thought before replying "no, I came to see if you were okay. I'll be honest and say I didn't want to know what happened to you because I didn't care after the hell you put me through but...Three miscarriages and...well everything else... Anne, you've been through a lot. Why do you think it annoys me so much that you act like a clown all the time?" 

  
  


Anne sighed as she headed toward the bed, drawing her knees up or her chest—making herself look younger than she was.

"Catherine...I never meant to hurt anyone...honestly. when the rumors of war with France started and my father brought me back to England...I was just happy to have a role in court because at least  _ that  _ was familiar. I didn't even want to marry  _ your  _ Henry _ ,  _ but with Henry started getting interested in me and…then my Father started breathing down my neck about raising our family's position. I just...I caved. I mean, who knows what would have happened if i kept saying no to the king?"

Aragon vaguely remembered Anne talking about a Parry, although at that point in time she really didn't pay much attention to the rambling ons of a young girl, but she remembered finding Anne distraught in the gardens after Parry had been banished from court.

"Yeah, I can imagine. I mean I was held basically in prison for seven years until Henry came to age to be wed...We we're really just pawns in our father's power play." Catherine said with a sigh, really hating herself for feeling compassion for the younger woman.

Taking a seat beside Anne she sighed and slowly put a hand on her shoulder, noticing the way she flinched.

"My father and uncle both were a part of my trial and execution...How can you be so detached from someone...from your own child...to be so emotionless about something like that?" Anne muttered, causing Aragon to be at a loss for words.

"At least you saw your Mary nearly grown...My Elizabeth was still just a baby when I was killed. They wouldn't even let me no her one last time. Why did we get a chance when they don't? Why did we get to stay over?" 

Wordlessly Aragon put an arm around the younger queen as another wave of tears came, drawing her close to her side.

"I know." 

She managed to sigh, thinking back to her own daughter and what she would give to actually have her there with them.

  
  
  


_______★______

Katherine sighed as she flipped through the book she had taken from Parr's room, finding herself unable to concentrate even if she was really interested in the text. Her mind just kept racing, what ifs playing through her mind.

Jane had been worried about her, that much was true enough but she hated it. It was more pity than worry and she knew it. After all, who actually cared? She was just a ditzy, idle minded, whore who history basically forgot. The other queens just tolerated her because she was brought back—well maybe not Anna but she was pretty sure that was more out of pity than friendship as well, after all, why would Anna was to be friends with a teenager?

Letting out a huff, she grabbed the pillow from her bed and yelled into it—thankful that her music drowned out the sound—why did she have to care so much? Why did it matter what anyone else thought of her?

Why did it hurt so badly when she thought of them eventually leaving? Of them growing tired of her and case her to the side like some kind of trash, just like everyone else. It shouldn't hurt much, she hadn't known them for long but to remember how Jane had whispered comfortingly to her after they had finally found her, how anne comforted her just a few nights before, how Anna had tried to include her, and how Aragon and Parr had been kind as well.

It would be so much easier if they just left her alone.

"Kat!" 

She nearly fell off her bed at the sudden voice shouting at her from the doorway, although she relaxed when she saw it was Anna.

"Turn your music down, you may want to listen to a bunch of punks summoning demons or whatever the hell they're even screaming about." 

  
  


Katherine couldn't help but chuckle at that as she walked over to the radio.

"Sorry. Didn't know it was  _ that  _ loud."

  
  



	9. Rebellion?

"Has anyone seen Katherine?"

Jane glanced up from her phone the next morning, arching a brow at Anne who practically stormed into the kitchen. 

"Which one? We live with three?" She retorted, earning a huff.

"My cousin, Princess Bubblegum. I swear my favorite jacket is gone and I'm supposed to meet Maggie for coffee and Kat isn't in her room and I know Parr is still asleep and Aragon would never wear my clothes." Anne retorted, just as Aragon came into the room, practically shoving her out of the doorway.

"You have that right. There is no way I would be caught dead in your clothes."

Jane however was on high alert, especially because Katherine was so young.

"Do you know where she could have gone to?" She asked, causing Aragon to groan.

"Who or what went missing now?" 

Anne just shrugged "hell if I know...as for who...My jacket stealing brat of a cousin." 

  
  


Aragon just rolled her eyes and mumbled something incoherent before making a beeline for the coffee pot.

"If she doesn't turn up soon I'll go look for her. I'm the only one in this darn house who remembers she's a seventeen year old girl reincarnated in a strange world where she can act on her lack of impulse control." 

"Why would she though? I mean she knows…." Jane began, earning a scoff.

"Mary literally lived in a palace where people obeyed her because of who her father was and yet she still felt the need to go gallivanting off on a damned horse at the break of dawn. Kat's a teenager, Jane. She's going to do dumb shit." Aragon retorted before motioning toward Anne and adding "plus she's related to  _ that one.  _ Did you think she'd be a hundred percent sweet or innocent?"

  
  
  


Anne just stuck her tongue out at Aragon before opening the fridge.

"I was just about to cook something." Jane commented, earning a shrug 

"Yeah well, Excuse me if our history makes me not exactly trust you ...Although I know that it wasn't  _ completely _ your fault." Anne retorted, earning a sigh.

"I didn't mean for any of that to happen...I just…I literally thought he loved me, you know? I thought it would be like what happened with Aragon. I didn't mean to get someone killed or to make you lose the baby." Jane replied, earning a sigh

"Yeah...You fell for the same shit the rest of us did. I don't think Henry loved anyone." 

  
  
  
  


______________★_______________

  
  


_ When I find that kid I am going to kill her _ .

Aragon thought as she drove through the neighborhood, muttering curses as she tried to keep an eye out for a neon green jacket or neon pink hair. She could hear her phone buzzing in the cup holder, but she ignored it.

"Jane...Stop texting me. I haven't found the little punk yet."

She grumbled, having to hit her breaks hard because of the car in front of her suddenly turning off without a signal.

"Move you idiot! Do you want to get ran over!" She grumbled before sighing and pulling off in front of a small cafe.

_ If I'm going to deal with teenage shenanigans and dumb ass drivers, I'm going to need more caffiene. _

As soon as she walked into the cafe, however, she saw the person she was looking for.

_ " _ Katherine Howard _ ,  _ what in the hell were you trying to prove?" She exclaimed, storming over to the girl who shrank back slightly at the sudden appearance of the angry woman.

"What does it matter? I'm not a baby." 

Aragon could see that the defiance was more or less just a show, especially with how wide the girls eyes had gotten, however the smart aleck response was enough to irritate her further.

"No, but you're seventeen and don't know anything about the city. Also you work everyone half to death by just suddenly vanishing." Aragon grumbled, taking hold of the back of the girl's collar before adding "you're lucky it was me and not Anne because you made her late for her thing with Maggie." 

  
  


Katherine tried to slow her heart rate as she was hauled to her feet, waiting for the woman to hit her, however she was just pushed toward the door.

"Come on, let's go." 

Katherine glared at Aragon, trying her best to look unphased by the whole thing.

"What if I don't want to go home?". She challenged, only to shrink under the look she got.

"Too bad. I didn't drive through the neighborhood twice and nearly run over some moron who got their licenses from a claw machine just to let you do whatever you want." 

______________★_______________

"You made a scene!" 

Katherine exclaimed, earning a look from Aragon.

"Oh I made a scene? You brought this on yourself...You worried everyone and you know this city about as well as I would know Canada. What if you had got lost, or worse? We wouldn't have known where to find you." 

Closing her eyes, Katherine tried to not think about what the worse could have meant. She didn't want to start crying, not now, she didn't want to make Aragon think she was sorry about it.

She wasn't, was she?

"Tell me what you were thinking?" 

Aragon's question came out calm, almost gentle then and it caught Katherine off guard.

_ Wasn't she mad? _

"I...I don't know." 

She answered, not wanting to tell the truth about the whole situation. She fully expected a burst of anger then, or a slap. However, Aragon just sighed.

"Kid, I like you but you're going to have to start making better decisions. I don't want to see you hurt." 

  
  


Katherine couldn't keep the tears from coming then, although she did her best to hide the fact from the other woman, who wordlessly reached over and put a hand on her shoulder, the warmth seeping through the drenched fabric.

"You're going to catch your death from cold going out in this weather. Couldn't you at least steal one of Anne's leather jackets?"

  
  
  



	10. Love? Is it possible?

Aragon sighed as she grabbed Anne by the arm, pulling her back away from the stairs—and away from Katherine who had practically fled for the room at the first chance.

"Anne, it's just a stupid jacket. The poor girl was terrified to come home and while I may have lost my cool, I think she's worried about everyone's general reactions and you probably just proved her right." Aragon commented as both Anna and Jane followed the youngest queen up the stairs, the former casting Anne a dirty look.

"It's not like was the only reason! I…" 

Aragon actually covered her mouth to shut her up.

"I know, but she's been through a lot…Take it easy on her, Yeah? It's okay to be upset at her but like...don't fly off the handle. We don't know what's going on in that head of hers."

  
  


Anne responded to all of this by licking the other woman, making Aragon pulled her hand away and slap her on the shoulder.

"Hey, you're the one who covered my mouth!"

"And you're disgusting."

  
  


_____________★______________

Katherine was shaking as Jane pulled her into a hug, trying not to just all out break down from the few she had felt when Anne had backed her into a corner, screaming at her. She could feel Anna running her hands through her hair. 

But could they really care so much? What if Anne was the one who hated her?

Aragon had been so angry but yet, hadn't yelled all that much or had made a move to hurt her even if she was angry. She hadn't ever thought of Aragon as capable of being anything but stern but yet, it was Anne who had felt the most threatening and Aragon that had tried to comfort her.

  
  


"She hates me." 

The words came tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop them. Pulling away but allowing Anna to put an arm around her shoulders.

"No, She doesn't. Anne just has a temper." Anna responded "I mean, give heard her and Aragon going it." 

Katherine felt stupid for crying. She had wanted to make them mad, wanted to give them a reason to leave instead of just leaving her to wonder what she had done wrong but after getting basically lectured by everyone, she couldn't help it.

Especially not now that two of the people were sitting with her, the anger basically forgotten after Anne's practical rampage.

"But what if she does?" 

  
  


"She doesn't. Honestly Anne was worried about you, I think she just doesn't know how to put  _ that  _ into words." Jane replied before sighing "She just has always had that temper, love." 

  
  


_ Love. _

The word sent a chill down her spine, however there was something nice about the way that it sounded coming from someone who obviously wasn't wanting her for her body. That much, they had made obvious to her early on.

However, the term also caused her heart to want to break. After all, Anne had sworn she loved her but yet Anne had been the one who was so quick to lay hands on her. 

It was just a shove but still.

"Don't say things you don't mean." 

She whispered, thinking back to all the times before people had sworn to love her.

"Mean what?" 

  
  


She could hear the confusion in Jane's voice,however it was Anna who spoke 

"Kitty, we do love you. Just because you made a dumb choice earlier Doesn't mean people hate you. Hell, you're one of the sweetest people I've ever met." 

Katherine felt the tears burn against her eyes even more then because no one had ever said such a thing outside of the men who wanted her for her body.

"Really?" 

She cursed herself for the hope that was blooming in her chest. Could these people actually care so much? Could they really love someone like her? Could Anne really had just been angry and hadn't meant what she did or said?

  
  


"Hey, would I lie to you?" 

"Of course!"

Anna and Jane both retorted at the same time. 

_ Maybe this time really will be different...if I can get Anne to forgive me. _

  
  
  



	11. Apologies

Anne sighed. Even Maggie agreed, she needed to apologize to Katherine. But how do you even talk to someone who won't even look at you without looking like some kind of kicked puppy? Aragon was no help, especially since she had basically told her it was her screw up, she was the one who had to fix it.

Parr had even said she went too far and for once, Anne had to agree with her. After all, Aragon was right, it was just a stupid jacket and just because she had slightly paniced when she had saw that Katherine was missing, didn't mean that she should have reacted the way she had.

  
  


_ She thinks you hate her, you idiot! After all the shit she's been through and everything shes told you, you had to go and make an ass out of yourself? _

Anna's words had echoed in her mind throughout the day, making her feel worse than she already was. 

Sighing she glanced down at the bag she had in her hand, hoping this would be enough to sort of show Katherine she didn't hate her, especially since Aragon had mentioned how drenched the pink haired girl had gotten.

And yet, she felt like she had while walking to her execution as she stood outside of the teen's door. 

Knocking lightly, she waited for a muffled "come in." Before she opened the door.

"Hey KitKat, can we talk for a bit?" Anne asked, her heart breaking when she saw the younger girl sitting on the bed, knees pulled to her chest as she stared off into empty space.

"Are you here to yell at me?"

Katherine responded, trying to sound angry but just sounding broken.

"No, I came to say sorry. I was just so freaked out when you left and I mean yeah, I was mad but I shouldn't have exploded like that and I'm sorry." Anne replied, slightly awkward before walking over and sitting the bag down on the bed beside the girl before adding

"I got you something because your jacket is too thin and you got drenched in mine ...plus I thought of you when I saw it." 

Katherine glanced up then, her eyes bloodshot from crying so much—which made Anne feel even worse—before glancing down at the bag.

"Should I be scared?" She sniffled, earning a light smile.

"No, I just hope you like it and that i got the right size. Can't have my baby cousin getting sick or always stealing my shit now can I?" Anne replied, nudging the bag toward her expectantly.

  
  
  
  


__________★__________

  
  


Katherine wanted to tell Anne she didn't need her pity or something, but the rather hopeful look on her cousin's face squashed that part of her. Sighing she reached into the bag, pulling out a pink leather jacket that looked nearly identical to the one that Anne wore.

"I figured it would keep you drier than a regular hoodie...plus it's in your color." Anne explained, although Katherine could barely hear her over the thoughts that suddenly was racing in her mind.

"This must have cost a fortune." She muttered, knowing that despite having been given a lot by the arts group, they didn't really have that much money to spend on things that didn't matter.

At least not until their gig took off.

"Don't worry about it. You needed a jacket that didn't make you look like a drowned rat." Anne's response was so nonchalant that it caused tears to once again fill Katherine's eyes—but this time for an entirely different reason.

"Thank you, I...I don't know how to repay you. I mean…" Kathrine began, only for Anne to cut her off

"You look like you could use a hug right now." 

Katherine couldn't help but smile at the implication before she stood and threw her arms around the older girl, who returned the embrace just as tightly.

"Don't you ever think I hate you... We're family, remember? You're stuck with me kid...even if we do want to strangle each other sometimes." Anne muttered, pressing a kiss against her temple.

  
  
  
  


Katherine could feel a weight leaving her at those words, although more tears came along with the repeated apologies that tumbled from her lips as she buried her face against the crook of her cousin's neck.

"Hey, none of that babes. It's alright ...I'm the one who overreacted remember? I'm the one who needed to apologize, not you. You tried earlier and I wouldn't listen, which wasn't very fair of me." Anne muttered reassuringly, surprising Katherine by not making a move to push her away.

  
  
  
  



	12. First show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip to the first show

The first show went off without a hitch, thanks to Parr's writing abilities and despite the differences that had been obvious between the queens, they had managed to somehow not kill each other during rehearsals long enough to actually not make fools of themselves.

  
  


"I have to hand it to you, Parr. You are a genius." Anne was saying as she brushed her hair out of it's space bun style, earning a look from Aragon.

"Dont think we don't know that it's because you got to basically call me a bitch without me slapping you." She stated, earning a smirk from the younger queen.

"You are a  _ massive _ bitch." 

Anne retorted, only to have a makeup brush sail past her from where Aragon had tossed it.

"And you're a massive pain in the ass." 

  
  
  


Catherine Parr wondered if she should try to intervene but decided against it when her godmother walked past Boleyn, leaving a mark of bright blue makeup across the green Queen's face, proving the whole exchange was more light hearted than anyone would have expected from the pair.

"Can you two hush? I swear it's like having three children around." Jane commented earning a glare from Katherine 

"I am not a child!" 

  
  


The teenager argued, causing everyone to retort at the same time:

"Sure you're not." 

  
  


"You know what? forget all of you!"

One look at Katherine would have told everyone that she wasn't really angry or serious and that the mood was practically infectious through the small group.

  
  


__________★__________

Later that night after the celebrating was over and everyone had either calmed down or fell asleep, Maggie glanced over to Anne who seemed in a daze.

"You okay?" She asked, reaching over to take the older girl's hand only to earn a smile—which didn't reach the former Queen's eyes—before she answered softly 

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about Elizabeth. I just wish she was here with me, sharing this victory with me." Anne answered with a sigh, earning a sympathetic look from Maggie.

"I think she'd be really proud of you." 

  
  


"She  ** _would_ ** have been. She would talk about you all the time when she knew that Henry wouldn't hear. She always spoke about how you would teach her things and how much she missed playing with you in the gardens."

  
  


No one had noticed Parr standing in the doorway until then, however, her words caused Anne to tear up.

"I just get so tired sometimes. It's not fair ...not to any of us. Why did we get to come back when there were people we love that didn't get to?" 


	13. Tempers flair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Anne and Kat drama.

"Where the hell is Katherine?" Anne exclaimed as she walked into the sitting room, trying to tie up her hair up while walking.

"Which one?" Anna retorted "Aragon is currently choking me with her perfume and Parr is locked in her room as usual." 

Anne groaned and rolled her eyes "I'm talking about bubblegum Katherine…You know, my cousin who has been a little terror the last few weeks? Reservations tonight and the little prat is late." 

Aragon—who was sitting on the sofa near Anna—sent a look at the green queen.

"You don't have to call her that. she's seventeen ...pretty sure its a part of being that age." Aragon retorted "Mary definitely did that a time or two just to get on my last nerve." 

"It doesn't take much to get on your last nerve, Aragon. You would stab people as a warning!" Anne retorted, earning what could only be called a snort from the other queen.

"I beg to differ, You drive me crazy but I haven't stabbed you yet." 

Anna rolled her eyes at the banter that ensued and excused herself from the room "I'll call Kitty and see where she is...try not to kill each other. I don't think Jane wants to clean up blood."

____________★___________

"Oh shit, i forgot about that….. I'm at the library. I'll be there in a few minutes." 

Anna laughed aloud at the response she got. Leave it to Katherine to irritate everyone by losing track of time at the library, of all places. 

"I'll try to keep Anne from wanting to kill you too badly. Just try to get here before she completely blows a gasket." Anna retorted, glancing over her shoulder toward the bickering women in the other room, rolling her eyes at them.

"And before Aragon and Boleyn kill each other." 

She could hear Kat laughing on the other end of the phone.

"I'll do my best although I have to ask when they aren't trying to kill each other? I'm leaving now...See you soon." 

____________★___________

"Where is she?" Anne demanded as soon as Anna had walked back into the room, earning a sigh from the other woman who rolled her eyes.

"Don't get your underwear in a bunch, she's on her way home. She lost track of time at the library." Anna retorted, earning a groan from Anne who then threw her hands into the air, muttering something in french before walking back toward the kitchen.

Aragon just rolled her eyes at this and shook her head.

"Are you sure we don't have two teenagers in the house? Because while Kat has definitely been acting out lately…Boleyn is always being a tempermental, over dramatic, brat." Catherine questioned, earning a snicker.

"Its Anne. I've learned for the sake of my own sanity...don't question it." 

The first queen couldn't help but smile at the remark.

"I think id rather deal with Kitty at her worse than deal with Boleyn on a normal day."

____________★___________

"Isn't Cathy coming?" 

Katherine couldn't help but ask as the five of the six queens left the house, earning a sigh from Catherine who suddenly had an unreadable look on her face.

"She doesn't eat things she doesn't cook. Why do you think she's the residential cook most days." 

Something about how the words were spit caused Katherine to shrink back, despite knowing that the older woman had no reason to be angry with her.

"Don't you think someone should stay with her? I mean it doesn't seem right, we all get to go out and enjoy ourselves while she is sitting home alone." 

Anne let out a huff then before retorting "Then why don't you stay? The rest of us are starving." 

Usually the harsh tone of her older cousin would have made her flinch back, however this time Katherine just turned toward her.

"Fine, I will since you're too big of an bitch to think about anyone other than yourself." 

She ignored the shocked looks or the way at least two voices gasped her name as she headed into the house, although guilt knotted in the pit of her stomach as soon as she was out of sight.

Anne had deserved it for being a jerk but it was obviously not true. Someone who didn't care for people wouldn't have ait up with her all night after a panic attack, nor would an uncaring person buy her a gift for no reason other than concern of her getting cold.

Suddenly the buzzing of her phone in her back pocket jerked her from her thoughts. 

It didn't surprise her that it was a text from the older Catherine, which read:

'I want the two of you to talk civilly when we get back, but you don't have to stay behind kit.'

Typing back that she wanted to, Katherine waited for a response, although the only answer she received was the sound of the car outside starting.


	14. Witch Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne isn't as tough as she leads people to believe and Maggie is there to help pick up the pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Panic attack in this chapter

"Are you sure you're okay?" 

Anne closed her eyes as she tried to block out the shouts of witch that echoed in her mind. Sure, she would admit she could be a bit bitchy but having the word yelled in her face—and by her cousin, no less—Certainly brought back memories that Anne Boleyn definitely didn't want.

"Oh bugger off Aragon. I don't need pity." She grumbled before downing her shot before leaving the table.

"She is definitely not okay." Maria muttered, earning a sigh from everyone else.

"What happened?" Maggie questioned, turning her full attention to the queens who just exchanged looks before Catherine of Aragon spoke again.

"Howard has been in a bit of a strange place lately and for whatever forsaken reason, her mix matched personality and Anne's temper clashed and it ended with Kat calling her a bitch….and Anne's been weird since."

Maggie groaned aloud at the explanation.

"I'll go talk to her. I think I know what's going on."

____________★_____________

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Katherine offered, watching as Parr prepared dinner.

"I'm sure. How about this, I cook and you can do the dishes?" Parr responded, not even turning to look at the teenager who was sitting on the counter.

"Tonight was Anne's night." Katherine began, only to trail off before correcting herself "Alright. I owe Anne that much." 

An uneasy silence passed over them before Parr spoke again

"Did something happen? I thought you were planning on going with them?" 

Katherine didn't speak for several minutes, gaze gluing itself to the floor as her own words repeated back through her mind. How could she have been so rude to Anne when Anne had gone out of her way to be kind to her? How many nights did she wake Anne up just because she could feel the phantom hands on her?

"Me and Anne got in a fight…And I said some things."

She confessed finally, her voice dropping to almost a whisper as she said things. 

"I'm sure whatever you said, Anne will forgive you. She always does." 

Parr assured although Katherine couldn't be so sure.

"What if she doesn't? What if I…" 

A hand laying across her shoulder stopped her before she could finish her sentence. She half expected the older Catherine to scold her, or to tell her it was her own fault that she messed up. However, none of that came and instead she heard

"Kid, Boleyn loves you and while she is quick tempered, sarcastic and sometimes just plain out mean she would never stay mad at you." 

Katherine wanted to argue, she wanted to remind the woman of all the times she had messed up but the words died in her throat when she risked a glance up at her, seeing compassion in the expression where she had expected to see irritation.

"What if…."

She began but couldn't bring herself to say it. Despite knowing that eventually they would grow tired of her and cast her aside, that she had wanted to at least give them a legitimate reason to do so, but the thought of being alone again—especially in this still unfamiliar world—scared her to death.

"Hey," Parr's voice took on a slightly firm edge as she gingerly lifted the girl's chin to look at her "none of that. No one is going to hate you or whatever is going on in that mind of yours. No matter what, you have people here that care." 

Katherine couldn't keep the tears from stinging her eyes as she hears this. Could it be true? Could they really care so much? She had wanted nothing more but a real friend back then, a real support system, people who cared. Could these women, these former queens actually care? Even after everything she had done that had irritated them?

One part of her couldn't believe it, after all isn't that what everyone else had said? However, another part of her dared to hope that this wasn't so ploy to use her in some way—a way to gain her trust before letting her fall.

_____________★_____________

"Annie, are you okay?" 

Anne closed her eyes as she leaned back against the stall, trying to keep her thoughts from running wild. From recalling the sheer look of disgust on her uncle—katherine's father—face as he read the verdict aloud to the courts. People she had believed to have been friends had betrayed her, lied to incriminate her.

Gotten her killed.

She wanted to blame Jane for the whole lot of it but it came down to one thing.

The people who had claimed to care about her had turned on her in the drop of a pin.

"I'm fine Maggie, Just need to collect my thoughts." She managed a response, trying not to throw up as their voices—and some voices shouting at the scaffold—replayed through her mind.

Witch.

_Whore_.

_Royal Prostitute_.

_Traitor_.

She remembered the crowd growing quiet during her execution, how the swordsman even seemed to falter in his task. 

She remembered the pain, white hot and numbing.

She remembered the sound of crying.

Then darkness.

Suddenly her stomach lurched and she collapsed on her knees on the dirty tile in front of the toilet, uncaring about where she was as she tried to contain the contents of her stomach.

Her choker suddenly felt too tight, as if it was choking her and she gasped for air, hands struggling back to remove it.

She didn't hear the bathroom stall open nor did she feel the clasp of the necklace breaking under her hands but she did feel the feather light touch on her arm.

"Annie, it's okay...You're okay. Just breathe with me alright? You're safe. No one is going to hurt you here."

_____________★____________

Katherine knew that something was wrong when everyone came home, Maggie and Aragon leading Anne straight toward the stairs.

"What happened?" She couldn't help but ask, her heart sinking at the retreating, pale form of her older cousin. 

"Whatever you said to her, really set her back." Bessie said bluntly

"W-what?" 

Kaherine felt her heart drop at the words and glanced over at Anna and Jane who exchanged looks.

"I wouldn't say that exactly but she hasn't been herself since." Anna confessed after a few minutes.

Katherine felt like she was going to be sick. She hadn't meant to hurt Anne like that, it had been just an off hand comment really, nothing more.

Yet she had hurt the only family she had left.


	15. Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some ghosts from the past is revealed, some figuratively, others literally

"I can't believe Katherine would say that. I mean, she seems like a sweet girl." 

Anne sighed as she glanced over at Maggie. Who was sitting on the other side of the bed.

"She is...Usually. besides, I doubt she thought it would bother me that much." Anne answered before closing her eyes, trying not to think about the events of the day or the fact that she had a panic attack in a public bathroom of all places.

"Yeah but she still really hurt you and that isn't right." Maggie responded, earning a sigh.

"I know she didn't mean it. To be honest I shouldn't have let it bother me so much." 

Anne replied, squeezing her eyes shut as she heard the voice of Thomas Howard ringing out as it read her verdict. She could feel her scar burning with phantom pains, however as she moved to run her hands across its raised surface, Maggie grabbed her hands.

"Anne, come on. Focus on me, okay? We're in a flat in twenty first century London, remember? Henry can't hurt you now."

It took several minutes for the tightness in Anne's chest to lessen, or the voices of the crowd to fade from her ears.

"Sorry. You shouldn't be dealing with my shit. I mean, all I did was die. You had to stand there and watch the whole thing." She mumbled, earning a glare from the younger woman.

"Don't. You don't get to downplay what happened to you, Anne. They falsely accused you, made you seem like some kind of devil and had you killed just because of Henry's own damn ego. He didn't even have the nerve to tell his daughter what happened and left that up to her nurse." Maggie responded, watching as her former mistress's face contorted at the mention of Elizabeth.

"That's the one thing I regret," Anne began, closing her eyes as the tears finally slipped through her resolved "not being able to be there for my daughter. She probably couldn't even remember me...and if she did she must have hated me after what she was taught about me."

_________★_________

"It's obvious Katherine didn't mean to hurt. I mean did you see the look on her face when Bessie told her what happened?" Jane said, earning a sigh from Aragon.

"Yeah but honestly the girl has been trying our patience for at least a few weeks now. This isn't just a bout of teenage attitude, there is something going on with her that she isn't telling anyone." Aragon sighed, glancing over at Anna and Parr, who both seemed lost in thought.

"You two are the ones closest to her besides Anne, did she tell either of you anything?" 

Anna sighed and shrugged.

"Not really? I mean she seemed kinda jumpy for a while after that whole sneaking out before seven AM that day you were the one who found her but other than that? I've not noticed anything." Anna answered.

Aragon pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried to figure out how to approach this whole topic with the girl. Mary had been far less fragile after all and she wasn't sure if she could handle an emotional teenager.

"I'm going for a walk...Just try not to be too hard on her, she has a good heart underneath everything that she has done lately." Anna said and Aragon could hear the sound of the chair scraping against the tiled floor of the kitchen.

It didn't surprise Catherine that her goddaughter followed do behind the German, although a door upstairs shut a moment later, signalling that she had retreat to her room.

"I'll go talk to her. I can keep myself calm out of the two of us." Jane said after a while, earning a sigh from Aragon.

"Thank you. The less teenage attitude I have to handle, the better."

_________★_________

_What could be bothering Kitty that much? Why is she acting so out of character?_ Anna wondered as she made her way down the street and toward the empty park, eager to get the farthest away from their flat as she could before the shouting started.

She hadn't gotten very far when suddenly a loud bark came from behind her before she suddenly found herself linens under a massive weight of short black fur and a pink tongue that was lapping at her face.

Dazed, it took her a minute before she realized what had even happened, although thankful she had landed on the grass instead of pavement.

Then she saw the collar the dog wore, so uncommon for the time period and embedded with gold design and she instantly teared up.

"Falk?" 

The dog leaped onto her again, tail going even faster now at the sound of its name.


	16. Truth

Jane felt her heart melt when she walked into Katherine's room, finding the youngest of the queens sobbing on the bed, clothing half stuffed into a duffle bag as if she had broken down in the middle of packing.

Jane opened her mouth but before she could say anything, Katherine said in a trembling, nearly whispered voice "I know I screwed up bad this time... I'll be ready to go….just give me a few minutes more. Please?" 

Jane wasn't sure what Katherine meant at first, then realization hit her and her heart broke for the distraught girl.

"You're not going anywhere. Did you honestly think we were going to kick you out?" 

  
  


"That's what everyone else did…Get rid of me." 

  
  


_________★_________

Katherine heard Jane approaching the bed and braced herself for whatever was going to come. She had never seen Jane angry. Would she yell and curse like Anne? Would she shout and make her feel even worse like Aragon? Would she actually hit her, like she had expected someone to do before now?

Katherine's heart jumped into her throat when she felt a hand on her arm, however to her surprise the woman just sat beside her on the bed.

"Love, we're  ** _never_ ** going to do such a thing. Even if you're behavior lately has been ...Subpar ...To say the least. You're young, you're going to mess up but that's how we as humans learn. By no means does our disappointment mean we're going to care any less or kick you out."

Katherine wanted to believe that, she wanted to belong with these women. But that was honestly too good to be true, wasn't it? It was too much to hope for. People like her didn't deserve to be happy.

_ She  _ didn't deserve to be happy.

"Even if everything besides today was on purpose?" 

She whimpered finally, only to find herself being forced to make eye contact with the blonde.

"So Catherine was right, you have been testing us?" Jane responded, her expression never losing its softness, even as Katherine nodded.

"Nothing will ever make us leave you, but we need to have a talk about what's going on with you lately, everyone is getting worried." 

  
  


"Everyone always wanted something from me and then when things didn't go the way they were supposed to…. I was the one who ended up getting the blame. I just figured that it would be less…..If I knew the reason this time."

Katherine's voice wavered as she said this, waiting on Jane to change her mind about her, waiting on her to become furious or something.

Anything but the damned look of disappointment that she saw in the woman's eyes.

_________★________

Aragon was expecting a lot of things.

Anne Leaving with Maggie and heading to a pub, Katherine shouting at Jane or via versa or Parr getting sick of overhearing everyone else's conversations and coming downstairs.

She wasn't expecting Anna to open the door and a large, black, Greyhound to bound over to her, yapping and sniffing at her as it's tail nearly knocked her cup of tea off of the coffee table.

"Shit! Sorry Catherine! Falk! Down!" 

Just like that the beast stopped and returned to Anna's side, causing Catherine to arch a brow at her.

"Where did you manage to find that hellhound at?" She questioned, although she was more curious about why Anna looked so happy.

"Aragon, look at his collar….he….He's one of mine. He...He came  _ back _ like us." 

  
  
  
  
  



	17. Leave the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Anne patch things up and the Ladies in waiting are caught up in some strange plot

The rest of the evening passed uneventful, with dinner being tense as Anne avoided even so much as looking in her cousin's direction. Even when Katherine tried to apologize, Anne had seemed to just brush her off or all out ignored her.

So after dinner, Anna decided to confront the second queen about it, after all she didn't like seeing the younger girl who had been her friend for so long seem so heartbroken.

  
  


"Don't you think you're being a bit too harsh? I mean, yeah she hurt you but she feels terrible and don't you think she's being punished enough?" Anna began, earning a sigh from Anne who glanced toward the living room where Katherine was currently curled up beside Catherine Parr.

"You honestly think I enjoy seeing my cousin upset? to know my inability to even acknowledge what she is saying to me is the reason she is so down? Everytime I look at her right now I see  _ Thomas _ Howard." Anne half hissed before sighing and turning her attention back toward the cup of chamomile tea.

"I'm not ignoring her because I'm mad at her, Anna. she really  _ didn't _ mean to hurt me, I know that. It's just…Being called a bitch by her reminded me too much of my own family accusing me of being a witch back then."

  
  
  


Anna understood then why Anne had been behaving so oddly. Why she had ignored Katherine at dinner, despite the girls nearly tearful apologies. "She kind of looks up to you, you know? You're the one who makes her laugh when she's down and you're the one who knows exactly how to calm her down when she has one of her panic attacks. Honestly, you not talking to her probably is worse than the fact that Jane grounded her." 

  
  


Anne are a brow at the more athletic queen at that.

"Jane? I would have assumed Aragon had since Kat's was curled up with Jane earlier while Jane was knitting." 

  
  


Anna shrugged.

"I'm just surprised that Jane didn't melt when she saw Kitty crying. Heaven knows the girl practically has Jane wrapped around her finger at this point."

  
  
  


_________★_________

  
  


Anne sighed as she sat outside in the garden, back resting at the side of the house as the large, scrawny form of Falk lay across her legs, half dozing as she petted him idly. She wanted to talk to Katherine, wanted to reassure her that their relationship wasn't destroyed just because of one angry outburst.

Katherine hadn't lied on her.

Katherine hadn't sentenced her to die. Hell, Katherine insisted that Anna catch any spiders and release them outside instead of squishing them like a sane person.

Yet she couldn't bring herself to face the younger girl without seeing the cold, calculating gaze of the Duke of Norfolk. The disgusted whispers seemed to echo in her ears as the accusations were read out.

It made her sick to think what her daughter—The one thing that made her happy—must have been taught about her.

Elizabeth must have despised her. The  _ royal _ whore who had bewitched the king to make him fall in love with her. Even her father had seemed to forget that he was the one who had pushed for her to return the king's affections.

It had cost him the loss of two children, both to die on the scaffold. 

"Anne?" 

Glancing up she saw Jane standing awkwardly nearby, dressed in her pajamas.

"Oh hey Jane. What's up?" 

She replied, eyes tracing over the stars as she tried to focus on anything but her emotions.

"I….I think we need to talk about ...What happened back then, between us." Jane began, earning a scoff from Anne.

"No, we don't. You weren't the one who swung the sword or ordered my execution. Did you do some shitty things? Yeah, but we all did. I just want to put everything behind us and try to actually be happy in this life."

  
  


Jane nodded and moved closer taking a seat beside Anne at that.

"Is this the same talk you gave Cathy?" She asked, earning a hint of a smirk.

"Pretty much. How's Kat?" 

Anne answered, earning a sigh.

"She feels terrible. I understand why it's hard for you to face her right now, but at least try tomorrow... she's been hurt so much in the past that she's terrified of the idea of messing up so badly that people will stop loving her." 

  
  


Anne nodded at Jane's response.

"Yeah, Aragon always said her more ...bratty behavior stemmed from something like that and like I told Anna, I am not angry with her it's just…." 

Anne trailed off, feeling Jane put a hand on her shoulder.

"She sort of reminds you of Thomas?" 

Jane guessed and Anne nodded.

"She's not like him but...After her outburst today all I could hear was him calling me a witch. I know she didn't mean to hurt me... She's too sweet to honestly do something like that without being provoked but….it...it made me remember shit and I...I can't stop thinking about what Elizabeth must have thought of me."

  
  
  


_______★______

  
  


"I swear one of these days you're going to do that and a demon is going to come flying out." Maria commented as she stood back, watching as two figures set up a strange contraption, earning a snort from Bessie.

"At least a demon can be killed with holy water, imagine if a fucking Dinosaur comes from that thing." This earned laughter from the ladies in waiting.

  
  


"Oh pipe down, we've done this  _ three _ times before. We're not summoning anything we aren't aiming to!"

  
  


Joan chose that moment to roll her eyes.

"How much you wanna bet they summon the actual loch ness monster this time 'round?"

  
  



	18. Happenings in the dark

Jane wasn't sure what woke her up at first, at least until she became aware of the hallway light shining into her room.

"Umm...Jane? I had a nightmare ...Can I maybe…" 

Jane couldn't help but smile at the awkward tone of voice that Katherine was using as she stood, half hid behind the door frame.

"Of course." 

Jane could feel the girl trembling as she crawled into bed, prompting her to draw the teenager closer to her side.

"Want to talk about it? Sometimes that helps." She asked, only to feel Katherine shake her head negative.

"Okay, just know that no one is going to hurt you here because we won't let it."

Jane felt the teen curl against her then, making herself small beneath the blankets.

"I know. You all are more than I deserve, really." 

Jane froze as she heard this before lightly nudging Katherine.

"Katherine, you've been through more than anyone your age should have been. If anyone deserves to be cared for and loved its you."

  
  
  


________★________

Katherine knew it was stupid of her to want to be near someone, after all she was by far old enough to deal with the nightmares on her own, but what was even stupider was the reason she had chose Jane out of everyone else.

Even if she usually retreated to Anne or Anna's side—and had even summoned up the nerve to go to Aragon on a few occasions—Jane had a more calming presence. Katherine didn't want to admit—even to herself—the way that the woman's careful approach reminded her of things she had long forgotten about.

She wouldn't admit that it felt nice when Jane held her as they lay there, how Being so close to Jane made her feel both an odd sense of safety as well as a deep longing that she hadn't felt since living at her step-grandmother's.

No, it was best if she didn't start thinking like that and get herself used to an idea that would just end with her having her heart broken later—even if Jane did care. 

________★________

"Yeah, that was a big pile of nothing." 

Bessie commented, however, very much like the night that she herself had woken up in the strange world, clouds began billowing overhead.

Maggie grabbed onto Bessie's arm, obviously not remembering the conditions of that first night as she had woken up hours later, gasping and nearly in a panic.

But exchanging a look with Maria, Bessie realized that the younger woman also recognized the electrical storm that was surging overhead. 

Putting an arm around the youngest of her bandages, Bessie glanced over at Joan, who looked slightly unnerved.

"Well...Those figures don't look like your Loch Ness monster."

________★________

Jane awoke to the sound of someone or something hitting the wall outside her room, followed by a loud swear by none other than Anne Boleyn.

"What's going on?" 

She called as Katherine mumbled something and sat up, one hand entangled in the sleeve of Jane's gown once the teen realized how dark it was.

"Electricity it out! Is Kat with you? She isn't in her room." Anne called in response and Jane could swear she heard Katherine whimper at that.

"Yeah, she's with me. Maybe you can get the emergency kit out of the kitchen? There's a torch in there." Jane called, earning an audible huff.

"Hopefully I don't trip over that dog again...or the stairs." 

She could hear Anne mumble before there was the sound of creaking floorboards away from the room.

It was then that Jane turned toward Katherine.

"You okay love?" 

The word instantly caused Katherine to flinch although she only responded by curling closer, nodding slightly.

  
  
  


________★________

  
  


Katherine hated how pathetic she felt as she listened to Jane him some kind of melody, even if another part of her felt both a warmth hadn't felt in a long time, and a bitter longing that she had been accustomed to during her years living with her step-grandmother.

_ Stop it. You're being weird! Sure she's always been so nice and she's sort of the one you're always comfortable talking to but that doesn't mean shit and you know it. _

She berated herself, only vaguely becoming aware of another weight adding to the bed beside her until she felt a hand move in a familiar pattern over her shoulders.

"Breath Kitty, Jane has you and I'm right here. Do you know exactly where you are?" 

Anne's voice asked and Katherine became suddenly aware that the room suddenly smelled like cinnamon and was filled with a faint glow.

"Yeah...Thanks Anne and I really am sorry about earlier. I never would have said that if I had known it would hurt you." Katherine began, only to find herself pulled into a hug.

"I forgive you...and I'm sorry for ignoring you at dinner, it's just...that triggered a lot of shit for me and I had to deal with it." Anne answered and Katherine noticed the glance she shared with Jane before she added "I would never just forget about you, you know that right? Not even if you did make me mad or whatever. We're family and I'll always love you, even if we don't always get along because let's face it, I sorta have a temper."

Katherine felt as though a weight had been lifted from her at those words, the last part making her smile.

"Sort of?" She challenged, the shakiness in her voice still audible as she glanced up at her cousin in the candlelight, just earning an eye roll and a pillow to the face.

"At least I'm not cheeky!" Anne retorted, barely able to dodge the pillow as Katherine tossed it back, only to hit Jane.

Katherine froze as her eyes glued themselves on the woman, who had closed her eyes as if to calm herself.

"Jane I'm sorry I…" she began, only to be cut off by the object once again hitting her.

"Kat, relax. I'm not going to get angry because of a pillow." 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. What is unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ladies in waiting have a surprise for their former mistresses.

"Maria, this better be important or I swear I'm going to make you eat a cymbal. The electricity went off sometime last night and the two Energizer rabbits woke up the whole house with their horse play." Aragon grumbled as she answered her phone at five AM, earning a laugh from the other end.

"Trust me, you're not going to believe why I called you. You and the other queens should probably come to our flat....Also ...Sorry about the outage...Probably was our fault." 

Aragon groaned when she heard her former lady in waiting and friend hang up.

"I'm going to kill that girl. Whatever this is, I doubt it's important enough to deal with a grumpy Boleyn."

______★______

"Why do they want us to come to their place at ass crack o'clock anyway?" Anne grumbled as she collapsed into the seat beside Anna, giving Jane and Katherine space since Katherine was very much still half asleep and cuddling up to the blonde.

"I don't know but it better be important."

It surprised them to find that their former ladies in waiting were outside the house when they arrived, Maggie was grinning brightly and even Bessie seemed to be in good spirits.

"Okay, what's going on? Why did you call us here before the sun even had time to rise?" Aragon grumbled as soon as she got out, only to hear laughter from Maria.

"It's in my room." 

Soon all the queens minus Anna and Katherine was lead inside by their former ladies, Leaving the other pair of queens even more confused than before.

"What the hell do you think is going on?" Katherine asked, earning a shrug form Anna.

"No idea, but they did say we probably would want to go to the living room." 

______★______

"Maria, I swear on my own grave if this is some kind of elaborate prank I am going to beat you." Aragon threatened as she was lead into dark room by her overly jovial friend, who just nudged her.

"Oh hush, I wouldn't wake you up this early just for a prank. I don't have a death wish." Maria snickered, then another softer laugh came from the far corner of the room.

"What is this?" Aragon retorted, earning more laughter from both Maria and the mysterious figure that moved closer in the darkness before an all too familiar voice said

"Sorry for the theatrics...Their idea not mine." 

Catherine felt her heart leap at the sound of the voice and tears filling her eyes, which spilled over as soon as Maria turned on the light to reveal a girl around Katherine's age with tan skin and brown hair and although she definitely looked different, even sounded different from the last time she saw her Aragon knew who she was.

"Mary?" 

She managed to choke out, just as the girl lost all form of refrain and threw herself at her.

"Mama...It is you. You have no idea how much I missed you." 

______★______

Anne wasn't sure why Maggie had lead her out into the back garden but she didn't trust the grin that was across her best friend's face.

"I swear if something jumps out at me, Margaret Lee, I'm never going to speak to you again." She warned, however Maggie just grinned and motioned toward the storage shed.

"If she jumps out at you, it's on her own accord." Maggie replies before stepping back, just as a young teenaged girl with long, red hair stepped out from behind the building, hands playing with the edge of the shirt she wore as she smiled nervously at Anne.

Anne couldn't keep herself from crying as she recognized the girl, who she would recognize in any world.

"Elizabeth?" She dared to breathe, half in denial that she could be looking at her daughter. 

"It's me Mama." 

Maggie watched as Anne suddenly stepped forward and pulled Elizabeth into a hug, both crying then.

______★______

Parr couldn't believe what she was seeing. The baby that she had never seen reach its first birthday was standing in front of her, giggling as it reached for her.

"Mama!"

She didn't know how her Mary had recognized her nor did she care, especially as she lifted the three year old into her arms, trying and failing at keeping her emotions in check.

"Yes Mary, It's me." 

______★______

Jane wasn't expecting to see a little boy of around nine approach her from one of the rooms, nor did she expect the almost hesitate smile that came over his face when he saw her.

"Hello Mother...I...I can't believe we finally got to meet." 

He said formally, although Jane sank to her knees in front of him, disbelief on her face.

"Edward? I…" she began, only to feel her former Lady's hand on her shoulder.

"Jane, he's really there. You finally get to hold your son."


	20. A Chance.

Katherine wasn't sure what was going on when a ginger blur nearly tackled her onto the couch, that was until she heard someone say 

"For heaven's sake Elizabeth, don't kill her.* 

And she froze, realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Elizabeth? Mary? How...wait….Is this what they wanted us here for?" Katherine asked, finally unfazed enough that she put an arm around Elizabeth.

"Yeah. It was...I can't believe it." Anne said from the doorway, smiling at the scene before her.

"Me either but you know what? I'm not even going to question it." Aragon's voice said in agreement from somewhere in the other room, causing Mary's eyes to grow wide. 

"Wait you two get along?" 

Elizabeth was the one to ask what both were thinking.

"They mostly get along. The first week or so was a headache." Anna retorted, laughing as Anne sent her a look.

"Conflicting personalities aside, we all figured out how to coexist...and semi get along most days." Aragon added in as she stood behind Anne.

"Okay, hold up. You two not only get along but live together?" Mary exclaimed, earning a laugh from Aragon who shrugged.

"It's easier and besides, someone has to remind Anne not to be late for rehearsal." 

_______★_______

Mary watched as her mother and Anne Boleyn of all people conversed, bantering more like friends than people who hated each other. 

Glancing over at Elizabeth—who was chatting with both Anna and Katherine—she thought about the years of resentment she had shown her younger sister, the extent she had gone to in order to try to erase the effects of Anne Boleyn from England.

She had wanted to avenge her mother in some way, but now...Now here she was joking with the woman who had ruined their lives.

But Anne didn't seem as terrible as Mary remembered her either, sharp tongued and sarcastic even in play but definitely not the monster she had always thought of her as. Sure, Anne had convinced Henry to declare her a bastard so Elizabeth could be next in line but hadn't they all made mistakes for one reason or another?

After all, it hadn't been Anne who had banned her from her mother's side or even the funeral.

Perhaps the person she hated the most hadn't been the Boleyn girl all along but her own father.

"Mary, are you alright?" 

Her half sister's voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Huh? Yes. I'm alright...just lost in thought." 

_______★_______

"You know, she's pretty good with kids." 

Anne half whispered, half snickered as she watched Katherine entertain the two youngest children in the gardens.

"Maybe she won't complain about boredom for the rest of this week." Jane chuckled just as Mary walked into the kitchen, Falk the greyhound trailing after her.

"As long as I'm not stuck playing nursemaid again, I'm fine with it."

She stated before shifting slightly nervously "I think we need to talk...Anne." 

Anne wasn't sure what to make of the teenager in front of her, remembering her at a similar age full of bitter anger and a sharp tongue. However this time, the girl seemed unsure, nervous even.

So with a nod, Anne followed her

_______★_______

"I know things between us back then wasn't the best...and I just wanted to say sorry for that. If you and my Mum can work it out then I guess I can give you a chance ...You and Elizabeth." 

Mary felt heat crawl into her face as she swallowed her pride and said this to the woman in front of her, only to earn a grin.

"Don't worry about it. The way Aragon and I figured it out was to leave the past in the past, sure we ride each other's ass during the show but despite all our bickering...We can build each other up. Just like Jane and I or Parr and I….We had to face our mistakes and issues and move past them." 

Anne stated just as Aragon came downstairs.

"Don't go corrupting my daughter. I already have to put up with you Corrupting Kat into a cadet of the order of chaos and I'm sure your gremlin is the same as you." Aragon retorted, although her tone was light, playful even.

It sounded strange to Mary, even if she had been told directly by her mother that they didn't hate each other.

"Ha-ha, very funny. At least they didn't name a dragon after me!" Anne retorted, earning a huff from the oldest queen who was—obviously to mary— trying not to roll her eyes.

"Real original. Now if you're done talking to my kid, I'd like to take her out and show her around London, it has changed since she was last here, after all."


	21. Families and the lack thereof

Anne had adopted the motto "the most happy" when she became queen. However it was now, sitting in a crowded living room, watching her daughter and Aragon's arguing over a movie and surrounded by the mostly friendly chatter of her housemates that she truly felt happy.

She had managed to repair her friendship with Catherine, she had her daughter back, and she had grown close to her cousin—who in all honesty fit into the same category as Maggie and was basically like a younger sister.

Jane and Katherine was trying to show Edward how to play some kind of board game while Anna and Aragon conversed.

"Space station to Boleyn, do you copy?" 

The sudden voice of parr broke Anne from her thoughts, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin.

"Shit, sorry. I must have gotten zone out there for a second. Did Mae finally stop fighting sleep?" Anne chuckled, turning toward the writer who grinned.

"Mae? What is up with you and nicknames?" 

She questioned, earning a shrug.

"Well if someone shouts Mary there would be two different people wondering what the hell they did. Heaven knows we're complicated enough with three Catherine's." Anne retorted, earning a chuckle.

"Which is why it caught on when you started calling Howard Kitty and Kat and calling Me Cathy. At least we can assume Catherine means Aragon." 

Parr retorted before adding 

"Everything seems too good to be true, doesn't it?"

Anne nodded, glancing over at Elizabeth who was laughing at whatever Mary had said about one of the actors.

"I'm just glad we all got a chance at having a family ...even if it isn't the one we planned on having back then."

_______★_______

Katherine was happy for everyone, however she couldn't help but feel like she didn't belong even further as she sat at the table that evening at dinner. Everyone had something or someone from their past that meant the most to them.

Anne had Lizzie, Aragon had Mary, Anna even had her prized hound back.

But what did she have? What did she ever have in the past that she would want to return to this world?

Nothing. 

Not really, anyway. She missed her mum like crazy some days—even five hundred years later—but would her mum actually see her for who she is besides as some stupid girl who slept around? 

Would her mother believe that it hadn't been her choice, or be like her step-grandma and just send her away because it ruined her virtue? 

She would be willing to try if she could, just to be able to feel what it was like for someone to just be there, no strings attached. Someone to be there if suddenly she needed someone to lean on.

Someone who wouldn't judge.

But she could never have that, she knew.

It was hard and even slightly dangerous to even try to bring someone back, according to Bessie anyway. So that left her with nothing more than wishful thinking and a familiar ache in her chest.


	22. Late Night Worries

It felt almost too good to be true for Jane Seymour, who hadn't ever expected to have her son back. She had dreamed, of course, but she had never expected it to happen. Yet it had and setting up the rooms in the basement as extra bedrooms seemed to solidify the idea. But another part of her couldn't help but worry that this was temporary, that something would go wrong and she would lose this happiness in some way again. 

What if she had to leave her son again? What if something happened to him? Her mind whirled to the possibilities, keeping sleep at bay deal the fact that her whole body ached from both the work she had put into cleaning the basement out and the show that they had performed before.

So with a sigh, she headed downstairs only to find that the television was on and Katherine was curled up under a blanket, sniffling.

"You can't sleep either?" She guessed, deciding to ignore the fact that Katherine was technically disobeying her because the girl obviously had been crying.

"Not really. Did the tv wake you?" 

Jane shook her head as she moved to take a seat beside the teen who rather timidly leaned into her side after a few minutes. 

"No, my mind just keeps racing. Are you alright? What are you doing awake at this hour?"

Katherine shrugged.

"Nightmare, but I didn't want to annoy anyone." 

Jane sighed then, pulling away slightly and forcing the girl to look at her.

"Kat, I know I can't speak for everyone else but no one is going to get annoyed that you need help. Especially not me, so whenever you can't sleep or don't want to be alone you come to me. You don't have to deal with anything alone if you don't want to." 

She reminded her, wiping away some of the tear stains from the teen's face before adding 

"How about I make us some tea and they we head up to my room and try to get some sleep?" 

Her concern grew as Katherine shifted away from her, biting her lip slightly as she glanced down. 

It's obvious something is bothering her but what?

She wondered, although before she could ask, the youngest queen spoke again.

"What if Edward...Needs you tonight? What if he wakes up and wants to sleep with you?" 

The question was barely audible and trembling, as though Katherine was afraid of the answer.

"I'm sure my beds big enough...I mean if us two and Boleyn fit comfortably, I'm sure a nine year old isn't going to take up that much space."

The look of shock that she got in response broke her heart. Did Katherine really think she would make her leave if Edward came in and needed her? Did she honestly think that she wasn't as important as everyone else? Was that why she had been quiet at dinner?

She wanted to ask but something about how timid Katherine was suddenly being told her that she would just scare the girl away if she asked. So instead she smiled and gently nudged the girl.

"Come on love, I think that thought is enough to prove you need some rest." She teased, watching in the dim light as Katherine smiled slightly.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Jane....for everything."

Jane didn't get much sleep that night, even as she lay in her dimly lit bedroom with Katherine curled up against her, although this time her mind was focused on the young girl in her arms.

Why had she seemed hesitant to touch her? Was it just the effect of the nightmares of assault or was it something different? After all, usually even after the worst of nightmares Kat nearly instinctively cuddled up to one person or another, yet tonight she hadn't.

Had Jane crossed some boundary that she hadn't known the girl to have? Had she hurt or offended the girl some way? Jane hoped she hadn't and made a mental note to ask Kat about it in the morning, after all, she had grown to care about all the queens during their time living together—even if that time was close to only a few months—and had developed an especially soft spot for the teenager in her arms who had been so awkward and even frightened those first few weeks of living together. 

She would rather see the sassy, cheeky and sometimes rude side of the teenager than that amount of timidness again. She just hoped that whatever had upset the girl so much would pass soon.


	23. Longing

Katherine awoke slightly confused and panicked to why she couldn't move, until she remembered where she had fallen asleep and that the person holding her was Jane. She thought once of removing herself from the embrace, but decided against it after just a few minutes of consideration.

After all, she could be selfish for a little while, right? Especially since it wasn't really hurting anyone. Even with that mindset, however, guilt at wanting to remain in the woman's arms rose inside her. 

_I shouldn't. She has her family back…She just was so nice because she felt the need to take care of someone. It's the same reason she insists on doing a lot of the house work herself._

She thought, trying to swallow the knot that began to swell in her throat at the thought and quickly began to berate herself for getting used to everyone's affection, especially Jane's. 

Why would she can about her now that she had her son back?

Katherine curled closer to the woman despite these thoughts, closing her eyes as she tried to just focus on the warmth of being held, of someone just caring. She had only felt this kind of safety from one person in the past and it made her ashamed to think that perhaps—in some way—Jane had sort of reminded her of that.

When had she started seeing Jane—of all people—like that? How Could she? That was crossing a line and she knew that. She had done it again, let her emotions get the best of her. Wasn't it her longing for someone to actually care about her unconditionally what had landed her in trouble the first time around?

Why couldn't she ever learn?

________★________

Mary groaned as she felt someone shaking her, causing her to glare up at the suddenly bright light that was in her face.

"Lizzie...What are you doing awake at this hour?" She grumbled, watching as a sheepish look came across her half sister's face.

"Nightmare. Do you think I could stay with you?"

Mary sighed then but moved closer to the wall, letting the girl curl against her.

"Alright, but your Mum really wouldn't mind you going to her. You might not remember how she doted on you but I do and I can assure you, if she's anything like my mum is right now...There is nothing you could do to annoy her." 

Mary commented, thinking back to the day she had spent with her own mother with a silent chuckle. 

"What, did Catherine go overboard?" Elizabeth questioned as she turned off her torch—but not before she saw Mary's amused look.

"Honestly? I'm used to her being ...well a bit, I suppose you could say more reserved but I guess she was as happy to see me as I am her. It almost seems like a dream, doesn't it?" !art responded, allowing herself to drape an arm around her younger half sister.

"If it is, I hope we never wake up. It's been so nice finally meeting my Mama." 

Mary nodded, she remembered the hatred and sorrow she had felt at not being able to visit or even write her own mother and assumed that in a way, she could relate to how Elizabeth must have felt growing up without really knowing Anne.

"Yeah, Me too Bess."


	24. Mother's and daughters

Aragon wasn't expecting to find Bolyen's girl cuddled against her own daughter when she went to wake them for breakfast, but even so she couldn't resist snapping a photo with her phone at the sight—which she sent to Anne—before edging into the room.

"Come on girls, it's eleven o'clock and Cathy nearly has breakfast ready." She called, earning a grumble from Elizabeth although Mary more verbally groaned and slowly sat up.

"Morning Mum." 

Mary commented, before she glanced down at a still sleeping Elizabeth and groaned again and then leered up at her mother, who now couldn't keep the smirk off her face.

"You're going to tell Boleyn about this aren't you?" 

Aragon just chuckled and held up her cellphone

"Already did and she said that you two are adorable." 

  


That particular statement earned her a pillow to the face, although this just made her laugh.

"I take back what I told her yesterday. I hate her." Mary grumbled before managing to untangle herself from her sister and getting out of bed before sighing and adding "she had a Nightmare...and I don't know if its because of what we did to each other or what but she was a bit nervous about going to Anne...So Evidently older half sister was the next best thing...Even with our history." 

Aragon could hear the way Mary's voice dropped, although she didn't comment on it and instead pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, if Bessie and I and Boleyn and I can work out our past mistakes...so can you and if she can to you for comfort last night, I dare say she would really like to have a real, _ stable _ relationship with you this time around." 

  


________★_______

  


Elizabeth panicked when she felt a hand running through her hair, causing her to bolt upright in an attempt to get as far away from the touch as possible. That was until she saw none other than Anne sitting on the corner of the bed.

"Sorry babes. I didn't mean to wake you. I just…" Anne trailed off, as if unsure what to say however Elizabeth only responded by throwing herself into her mother's arms.

"You really are here." She managed to get out as she buried her face against her mother's shoulder "I was so afraid I was dreaming." 

"It's not a dream, ma trésor. You're really here and I love you so much. You know that, right?" Anne assured and Elizabeth felt her heart basically swell at those words, the words she had wished to have remembered hearing from her mother in her old life, even when she was told horrible things about the woman.

Things Margret had risked her own life to tell her wasn't true.

"I love you too Mum...I always have."

________★_______

  


Jane hated the idea of waking Katherine, especially since she knew the girl probably hadn't gotten much sleep if her still slightly damp cheeks and pillow were any indication. What could have upset the poor girl so much? Why hadn't she woken her? 

Reaching out to brush away a lock of hair from Katherine's face, only for the teen to lean into the touch with a slight whimper and incomprehensible mumble before slowly opening her eyes.

Katherine just looked so frightened, drawing in on herself in such a way that very much reminded Jane of a small child. 

"Easy, sweet girl. It's just me." 

Jane muttered but the look she got broke her heart, because the teen's eyes had widened and clouded over as though she had just been struck.

  


"Sorry." 

_ What is she apologizing for? Being frightened? For staying in here with me? _Jane couldn't help but wonder, although the response was so similar to that she had gotten when they had moved in together months prior. 

"Nothing to be sorry for, love." 

Again the word of endearment looked like it hurt the girl, who before then would have practically melted at the affection. So after a few minutes Jane decided to press just a tiny bit harder, although she knew she had to choose her next words carefully as not to cause Katherine to shut down.

"What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything, right?" She pressed, only for the girl to avert her gaze.

"Not this. You'll hate me and it's so selfish of me and…." She trailed off before forcing herself off the bed before adding in a nearly emotionless, yet still equally broken voice

"Thanks for letting me stay the night."

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Evidently the French has a ton of pet names and terms of endurement. So to explain the little exchange between Anne and Elizabeth.
> 
> Mon trésor translates to "my treasure"


	25. Half truths

After a few weeks passed everything seemed to fall into a pattern and Katherine found herself slowly fitting into the mix. It had surprised her at first that Anne drug her along on outings with Maggie and Lizzie, insisting that they were family and should act like one.

It was like Anne had noticed that she had tried to distance herself and had forced her right into the middle of the family dynamic and for once, Katherine finally started to hope that there was a place still there for her. A place which wasn't just a member of Six or one of Henry's exes.

Even if that place was currently trying to ignore a practically bouncing Elizabeth in her doorway.

"Come on Kitty! Please? I know you and Mary doesn't get along but Mum and I want you to come."

Katherine sighed as she glanced up from her book at the pleading gaze of her younger cousin. How could she say no to that? 

"Mary and I get along fine, Liz. But I have to ask, How ever did you convince her to come with you? Didn't she want to go to that thing at school?" Katherine questioned.

"In my defense, I didn't want to go skating...But after the argument we had this morning my Mum is forcing me to spend the day with her." Mary's voice called from the hallway, earning a sour look from Lizzie.

"Oh shut up, you love me!" 

"Only when you're asleep!"

the familiar bickering causing Katherine to laugh.

"Okay, okay, I'll come but only if I don't have to listen to this all afternoon." 

Mary moved to lean against the doorway behind Elizabeth, smirking a bit as she rested her arm on the younger teen's head.

"I make no promises, depends if shrimp gets on my nerves." 

Katherine couldn't help but laugh softly at their exchange as she got on her feet.

"If you make a scene I will personally abandon your asses and let Anne deal with it." 

________★________

"You okay Kit-Kat?" 

Everyone had noticed that within the last few weeks that Kat had been distant, locking herself in her room for hours at a time and only really interacting with the others for the show or when she was practically forced. However, what was worse was the fact that she had heard Katherine yell out in her sleep and even muffled sobs come from the youngest Queen's room.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Katherine's response was defensive, nearly angry although Anne just rolled her eyes and put an arm around her cousins shoulders.

"Because you've been acting weird and frankly everyone is worried. You know you can tell us anything right?" 

Anne noticed the hesitation when her cousin nodded.

"Kat, I know we've been busy with getting the paperwork and everything else to get the kids in school and Parr is either writing or taking care of Mae in her free time but if you need us, we'll listen. You know that right?" 

Anne asked, pulling the teenager into a sideways hug as they walked towards the table where the other two teens had sat to put on their skates.

"What if….What if I'm just being really fucking selfish?" Katherine asked, earning a chuckle from Anne.

"Kat, you worried about your servants and family when you were facing death. I don't think selfish is a word I would ever use to describe you. Now tell me what's going on or I will pressure you about it all day."

Anne watched the conflicting emotions on her younger cousin's face before she said.

"Please don't take this the wrong way... I love that the kids are back and that everyone is so happy now but...I just wish...I didn't feel like I was missing something, you know? I….I never really had what any of them do and seeing you all... it just hurts a bit is all." 

It all made sense to Anne then and she tightened her hold on the slightly taller girl.

"I know it's not quite the same but we are a family ...All of us and we want to be there Kat, but you can't push us away like you have been because then we don't know when something is wrong."


	26. Out as a family

Anne couldn't get Katherine's words out of her head, even as she watched the three teenagers zip around the rink. She had a hunch about what it was that Katherine had meant by what she had said, which made more sense the more she thought about it. She remembered hearing of Katherine's mother taking ill and of her death, but it was a bit more tricky to do the math for events that happened five hundred years ago.

However, if she was right it would have placed Katherine at the age of only five or six when her mother's death had occurred, Leave her with very limited—and probably faded—memories. Of course the girl would feel odd watching their families interact, especially since it seemed like no one had ever really taken an interest in Katherine outside of her schooling and social standing. 

Hell, the closest thing to a mother Kat probably had was either probably Aragon or Seymour, which would even further explain why the girl had been keeping her distance. 

I probably should ask Parr, Bessie or Aragon about this sort of thing. I only had limited experience with kids and Kat is still just seventeen, technically still just a kid.

She thought before adding the three of them to a group chat and sending a message.

Five minutes later, Jane was added because both Parr and Aragon had insisted that perhaps she would have a bit more insight since Katherine did seem to be drawn toward the more calming nature of the third queen.

She didn't even notice how long she had been having the conversation until she suddenly felt someone practically tackle her from behind, causing her to turn her screen off rather quickly and turn toward the culprit, not being surprised that it was her own daughter.

"What's wrong Mum? Getting too old to keep up?" The fourteen year old jeered playfully as she wrapped her arms around her from behind.

"Hey, I don't see you nagging Kitty or Mary." She retorted, indicating the two older teens who seemed to be carrying on a conversation at the far end of the rink.

"Yeah because Mary can be an ass." 

That response caused Anne to chuckle, although she attempted—and failed— to adopt a somewhat chiding tone as she moved to pull her girl into a sideways hug.

"You shouldn't call your sister that, although I was under the impression you two were having fun together. What happened?"

Elizabeth shrugged, averting her gaze and shifting her weight slightly—a sign, Anne had noticed rather quickly meant that the girl didn't want to answer her— however after a few minutes, Elizabeth finally spoke 

"It just, I'm afraid that things hasn't really changed between us, I mean sometimes she treats me like a sister but other times she treats me like a bother." 

Anne pulled the teen onto her lap then, gingerly forcing her to look at her.

"I think Mary has a bit more she's coming to terms with, love. Jane, Cathy, Catherine and I practically skittered around each other for a month before we finally really talked about all our hang ups with each other and you see how close we actually are….Conflicting personalities and all. If it really is bothering you, talk to her about it, trust me it helps." 

With that Anne kissed the girl on the forehead, smiling encouragingly before adding 

"As of right now, we came here to have fun, yeah? Let's see who can get over to them faster." 

To Anne's relief the hint of sadness in her daughter's eyes brightened instantly at the challenge.

"You're totally on but i'm so going to beat you!" 

Anne just laughed and helped her up.

"Alright, I'll even give you a head start but no whining if I still beat you, which I will because I'm faster." Anne retorted, prompting Elizabeth to stick out her tongue at her.

"Love to see you try!" 

Elizabeth said before bolting off, earning a chuckle from Anne who took off after her, easily catching up.

"Say what, Lizard?"

Anne laughed at the look of annoyance at the nickname—which always served as either a way to tease Elizabeth or as a way to make her smile when she was upset, as long as it wasn't in public.

"Okay, I'm totally gonna get you for that, Mum."


	27. To get answers.

Katherine hadn't expected to ever have a good relationship with Mary, let alone find herself actually to the point where Mary would want to hang out with her, of all people. Yet, here they were watching as Anne and Elizabeth chased each other around the rink making light conversation between themselves.

"You know. I don't think I've ever apologized to you for treating you like i did back then. I mean. you didn't deserve it." Mary caught her off guard by suddenly saying, although Katherine just shrugged it off.

"Yeah, well...I wouldn't have been too thrilled with someone half my age trying to demand me to respect them either. I kinda was a bitch sometimes back then, wasn't I?" Katherine retorted, earning a chuckle.

"You weren't a bitch. Bossy? Maybe, but a bitch? No. Honestly, you were like a fish out of water and I could have made it a bit easier by trying to at least be friendly so I'm sorry...It couldn't have been easy for you." 

Katherine was even further surprised when Mary put an arm around her shoulders, something she hadn't ever expected the more aloof girl to ever do, even if Mary did invite her out to meet people in her own age group a lot.

"I forgave you a long time ago, Mary. I'm just glad that we can all just exist this time around without worrying about ulterior motives." 

Even as she said this, she felt like she was being a hypocrite.

"It's kinda weird still...Seeing My Mum and Anne able to coexist again without fighting, having a whole group of strong, independent people to talk to if I need to. I mean, even Bessie gives good advice and honestly, if I don't feel like I can talk to my Mum or Cathy, I go to her." 

Katherine nodded at that, Anne's reminder from earlier replying in her mind.

"Yeah, I know that feeling. I mean I never really had this level of support before and I can talk to any one of them if I really need to….even if it is hard sometimes. I don't want to need anyone's help or pity, you know?" 

"I don't think it's pity you get from any of them, Kat. They really do care. We all do."

______★_____

Katherine wasn't surprised when she came home only to be met by Mae and Edward.

"Kat! Lizzie! Look what Ed taught me!" 

Mae exclaimed, showing them a half-recognizable drawing of some kind of animal in glitter ink.

"That's really good, Mae!" Katherine exclaimed, despite still being awkward around the three year old, especially since she hadn't had much experience with small children.

Edward however chuckled and retorted 

"Tell that to Mum, she basically banished us from the kitchen because Mae got ink on the counter. We used your desk, Mary. Hope that's okay." 

Mary just shrugged at that, smiling slightly as she ruffled the boy's hair.

"pretty sure my desk can take it, especially since Lizzie spilled a bottle of India Ink on it last week while trying to follow one of those calligraphy how to videos. Besides, push comes to shove, I can repair my desk." 

______★_____

Later that night Jane watched as Edward and Katherine played some kind of video game that she didn't quite get the point of, although they both seemed to hate whatever the lime green things were. Although, truthfully, her mind was more focused on the conversation that she had with Anne via text earlier.

Was it possible that Anne could be right? That Katherine really felt as though just because their kids were now in the picture, that it made their love toward her conditional? Besides, even more alarming was the whole idea that Kat could have imprinted on one of them in an attempt to fill the gap that her own lacking childhood had left. 

Was that why Kat had been so scared of her touch the last time she came into her room? Why she had bolted as soon as she could? It would have made so much sense and Jane felt like an idiot for not seeing it sooner and worried that she may have indirectly hurt the teen by not noticing.

But should she bring it up? What if it did more damage than not? Especially since Katherine had isolated herself for the last few weeks.


	28. Making a connection

"Kat, can we talk a second?" 

Jane called from the kitchen some time after Edward had went to bed. She wasn't sure about this but everyone encouraged the idea of just out right asking so here she was, feeling the familiar sense of panic rise into the pit of her stomach as she sat in the kitchen, waiting on the teenager to respond.

"Of course, what's up?" Katherine replied as she walked in and took a seat, expression turning worried quickly after "did I do something wrong?" 

"No, nothing like that. We just haven't talked in awhile is all." 

Jane replied, watching as Katherine visibly relaxed.

"Yeah...Sorry. I just…" Katherine trailed off, shifting nervously.

Jane sighed as she reached over, taking the girl's hand before asking 

"Something is bothering you love, please talk to me. You used to tell me all sorts of things before." 

_____★____

Katherine closed her eyes, her heart suddenly pounding in her ears at the gentle request. She could trust Anne but could she trust Jane? She wanted to, more than anything because it hurt to just think that the woman would grow distant if she told her the truth.

She was so sick of lying to everyone, of acting like she wasn't torturing herself when all she really wanted to do was to at least remain close to the women she had grown to love, but would Jane understand? What if she didn't?

She felt the familiar tightness begin in her chest at that thought and tightened her grip on Jane's hand.

"I can't. It's stupid and selfish and...impossible." 

The word echoed in her mind. It was what she had been told when she had made the mistake of comparing someone to being like a mother to her before. It was impossible to bring her mother back and she no longer had one. 

"Nothing that makes you this upset is stupid, love. Now why don't you try me?" 

Jane sounded so sincere and she prayed that this time it really was different, that this time it didn't end with her being hurt. That this time, perhaps there really was no fine print to the kindness.

"It just hurts...Seeing everyone...have the family I wished I had." 

She confessed and she could feel bile rise into her throat. She didn't dare tell the complete truth and her heart sank when she felt the hand leave hers. she was sure that Jane was about to berate her for being heartless and thinking only of herself, however a moment later she felt herself being pulled into a hug instead.

"Oh sweetheart. You do have a family, no matter what."

That's when all the feelings she had been holding came pouring out in messy sobs as she leaned against the older queen. Perhaps—just for the moment—she could pretend, pretend to belong to someone...to Jane.

It was childish and just wishful thinking but in moments like this, she really did wish that in one form or another that she had a mother in Jane.


	29. Is this time different?

"Mary?" 

The older teen groaned as she turned to face Elizabeth, who had curled against her again that evening.

"If this is one of those weird conspiracy theories again I'm going to stuff a pillow in your face." Mary retorted, smiling slightly as she heard the younger teen laugh.

"Its not, I just wanted to say thanks for coming with us today. I had fun, even if you did trip me up once." 

Mary just chuckled and put an arm around her, to her eyes although she knew the redhead couldn't see it.

"I apologized didn't I? I didn't mean to make you fall and besides you pulled me down with you!" Mary retorted playfully before adding "not that I'm complaining, but why are you in my bed again? You're usually cuddled up with Anne." 

Elizabeth just curled closer and retorted with a chuckle

"She went out with Maggie tonight and Parr's computer has her hypnotic again." 

Mary snorted at that and shook her head.

"Of course it has. Has she ever even let anyone read any of her writing besides the script she made for the show?"

She felt Elizabeth shrug at that.

"Maybe Jane or Kat since she has helped them? I mean they are taking online classes."

A silence passed over them for a while and Mary began to think that her sister had finally fallen asleep, at least until she spoke again.

"Can I ask something without getting a fight started?" 

" 'course." 

She could feel Elizabeth sigh as if she was suddenly nervous.

"I'm not being a bother am I? I mean, I heard what that one girl said to you the other day at school and…" 

Mary sat up then, switching on the light.

"Screw her and what she said. Bessie. You're my sister, she's not and if she has issues with that then she can go to hell for all I care. You and I may fight and heaven knows I wish you would ask before borrowing my stuff but you're no bother." 

She knew that wasn't what anyone besides her mother would have expected her to say and from the look on Elizabeth's face, neither had she.

"I figured you'd still be mad about what I said this morning….I really am sorry about that."

Mary responded to that by whacking her with a pillow.

"There, now we're even. Now we'd better try to get some sleep because you have that club thing tomorrow after school and I am supposed to help Maria paint their living room and we're both going to be useless if we're half asleep." 

________★________

"The house is quiet for once." Anna commented, earning a chuckle from Catherine who shrugged.

"Kat and Jane fell asleep watching a movie together and when I went to check on the kids Edward is asleep with that dragon Kat gave him and Mary and Elizabeth are curled up together but I don't think they're sleeping since I heard whispering... I'm just glad that they're not shouting at each other twenty-four seven."

Anna chuckled at that and shook her head.

"Probably helps a bit that they're closer in age this time and they both have their actual mothers to tell them to knock it off when they go too far. What was their argument about this morning anyway?" 

Catherine groaned before 

"Hell if I know. They're teenage girls and sisters, do they need a major reason to bicker?" 

________★________

Kathrine awoke with a start, her heart racing as images from the nightmare playing over and over in her head. 

"Kitty? Are you alright?" 

Katherine nodded, mentally reminding herself that it was just a dream and forced herself to lay back down, curling closer to the woman in the process.

"I'm fine Mum, just a nightmare." She muttered, although it wasn't just a nightmare although as realization dawned on her at what she had just said, the fear she felt grew tenfold and nearly instantly her mind began to race through worst case scenarios.

However besides becoming angry or making her leave the bed, Jane just responded with

"You think of me as your mum?" 

There was no accusation or disgust like Katherine expected and she risked a glance up, only to be met with a gentle smile. 

"Not if you don't want me to... I mean ...You have Edward and I…." She stammered, only to be cut off by an arm pulling her closer.

"Katherine, if that is what you see me as then I'm honored. But I have to ask, why did you think I wouldn't want you to just because I have Eddie back? Is that why you've been acting so out of sorts? You thought I would get angry with you?"

Katherine just cuddled closer as she replied 

"Wouldn't be the first time a question like that got me yelled at." 

She felt Jane sigh at that.

"Well, I for one will **_never_** get angry just because of a question but I know it's hard so I hope I can earn your trust, eventually." 

Katherine couldn't keep from tearing up slightly at that response. 

"Thank you...I promise I won't make you regret it." 

She muttered, earning a light nudge.

"No matter what, I promise you...I would never regret it."


	30. Reactions

"Edward, can we talk for a second before the rest of the hoard gets home?" 

Jane asked as soon as her son got home, earning a sigh from the boy.

"Sure Mum but if this is about the tea towel I swear that wasn't me." 

Jane had to hide the chuckle, having overheard that whole conversation between Elizabeth and Edward a few days before.

"Don't worry, it's not ... It's about Katherine Howard." 

She answered as he came to sit beside her, allowing her to wrap her arms around him.

"What did she do?"

Jane allowed herself to laugh at that and shook her head.

"She didn't do anything but...Things may be a bit different between her and I now and she was really nervous about your reaction so I figured I should be the one who talked to you." 

When she was sure that she had his full attention she continued

"Katherine...Needs a family and I know we're all a family but everyone has their own smaller groups now, you and I have each other for example." She paused, gauging his reaction before she continued "Katherine chose us but she wanted to make sure it was okay with you first…So I want to know how you feel about having another sister?."

Jane wasn't sure what his reaction would be, after all, he was a nine year old boy. However she nearly laughed aloud as he retorted

"As long as she doesn't start bickering with my other two. That is all they did when Catherine A drove us to school this morning." 

Jane couldn't help the chuckle at the mental image of Aragon putting up with two bickering teenagers that early in the day.

"I can't make any promises on that because Kat can have her moments…. But I can assure you that her temper isn't near as explosive as either of those two when they get started." She responded, 

_____________★____________

Katherine was nervous about the whole situation. She knew she shouldn't be because this was what she wanted but she also cared about what others thought, especially Anne and Anna. She also knew she had to tell them because they would find out anyway. She also knew, however, that Anne had issues with Jane before and maybe wouldn't accept this and she hated the idea of losing her cousin—who sometimes acted more like a sister.

"Guys...I have something to tell you and please don't freak ...But I talked to Jane last night and she…" 

Anne threw an arm over her shoulders, grinning as she added

"Let me guess ...You finally asked her?" 

To say she was shocked was an understatement.

"Wait...What...How did you?" 

Katherine began, only to earn a chuckle from Anna.

"Sweetheart, you haven't really kept it that much of a secret that you looked up to Jane. I mean, come on...after you figure out she wouldn't hurt you, you basically followed her around like a duckling." 

She felt heat crawl into her face at that and turned to hide her face against Anne, who was laughing.

"I hate you so much right now." She grumbled, although Anna just ruffled her hair.

"Then you'll really hate Joan and Maria because they are going to have to pay up." Aragon retorted from where she was sitting on the bench across the table from them.

"You bet on me?" Katheirne exclaimed, now looking up at the three women who just chuckled.

"Sorry love but it was really hard not to realize...although it was Anne and I who noticed first." Aragon retorted playfully before adding in a more serious tone "don't be ashamed of it, kit. You deserve a chance at actually being a kid this time around, show and fame or not. You're a seventeen year old girl who needs a mother as well as her extended family." 

"I just have one question, when will you tell Cahty?" Anne asked before Katheirne could think of anything to say, only to make Katherine to glance away.

"I kinda talked to her about this before... she's really was to talk to and can keep secrets." Se confessed, earning a group of exclamations of faux betrayal in response.

"Well...I have to say, you are right about her being easy to talk to." Aragon was the first to agree, followed by Anna and then Anne.

"Still kinda ticked you didn't come talk to me but ...Yeah, she's the common sense of the lot of us." 

_____________★____________

"Hey mum."

The word still felt weird for Katherine to say to the woman. Especially since her mind was racing with questions. 

What if Jane changed her mind about letting her call her that?

What if Edward hated the idea?

What if she became too annoying or messed up too badly?

She half wanted to bolt but when she was met by a smile she relaxed and move in to put an arm around the woman— who was crocheting something that Katherine wasn't quite sure was turning out correctly.

"Hey, how did it go?" 

Jane responded, returning the gesture and drawing her closer to her side into a more of a sideways hug, putting her project to the side to turn her full attention to the conversation.

"Well besides the fact that everyone within our group of family and friends had a bet going about me? It went well." Katheirne paused then and pulled away before she asked "how did it go with Eddie?" 

Jane let out a small laugh then and shook her head.

"He had a condition for you to be his sister." 

Kathrine wasn't sure how to feel about that, although the look on Jane's face was full of amusement and it comforted her slightly.

"Oh Lord, what are they?" 

Jane laughed as she retorted

"Just don't make a habit of fighting with his other two sisters. Evidently they drove Aragon and him crazy this morning."

Katherine felt her stomach unknot at those words and let out a giggle, recalling how Aragon had ranted to Anne until Anna had said that their daughters took too much after them.

"Don't worry, Mary and I reached an agreement. So hopefully no arguing."


End file.
